Warden Gothic
by gothicjedi666
Summary: Yet another self insert. This time Gothic is in Dragon Age and he's a Warden.
1. Chapter 1

**Warden Gothic – Ostagar**

No sooner had Duncan and I entered the the ruins of Ostagar then we were greeted by the King of Felderen himself.

"Your Majesty, I was not expecting..."

Whatever it was that the senior Grey Warden had been expecting was something that I would never found out, but I guessed that he'd not wanted such a fuss upon his return.

"Weren't expecting what?" asked the King before answering his own question "A royal welcome".

"Well no" was all the veteran Warden got to say before the king changed the subject.

"And this must a new recruit" said the monarch who was now addressing me "welcome to Ostagar".

"Allow me to introduce..." the Warden said before being interrupted.

"Oh there's no need to be so formal" spoke the ruler of the realm "we'll be spilling blood together soon".

At least he wasn't one of those nobles who thought he was better than everyone else because of who his parents were.

"Ho, there friend. Who might you be".

"I am Gothic, Your Majesty".

"Pleased to met you" replied the king "The Grey Wardens are desperate to bolster their numbers. And I for one am glad to see that there are some who will willingly join them.

Willing was a bit of a strong word, but I hadn't exactly been forced to join so I couldn't really complain.

"Thank you, your Majesty" was all I said in reply.

Having never met a ruler of an entire kingdom before I was somewhat at a loss here. I had no idea to address a monarch so it had seemed to wise to be polite and to say as little as possible.

"And from where do you hail?".

I nearly told the truth, which would have been very confusing and would of also led to a lot of other questions, but thankfully Duncan stepped in.

"Our new recruit has come quiet some distance your Majesty, and is understandably rather tired. Perhaps we could discuss the coming battle with Darkspawn".

The king seemed to accept that Duncan had his reasons for not wanting people to know to much about me, and that didn't strike me as odd really as the Wardens did have a lot of secrets so it wouldn't be a big deal for them to keep one more.

The king seemed to mull things over before he spoke.

"To be honest I'm not even sure that this is a Blight. There are plenty of Darkspawn on the field, but no sign of the Arch-Demon".

From what I knew the Darkspawn didn't organise themselves into armies unless they had a Blight corrupted god to led them, well that or another highly intelligent Darkspawn but they didn't exist just yet.

"Disappointed, your Majesty?" asked the experienced Warden.

"I had hoped to face the Arch-Demon in battle. With the Grey Wardens at my side just like in the old stories".

Personally I'd be happier if there wasn't an Arch-Demon at all, but I knew from playing the game that evil dragon god thing was around it was just underground where the bulk of the Darkspawn were. The monsters here were either a distraction for the main horde or they were simply the vanguard charged with paving the way for the larger body of spawn.

"Your Majesty" said a man who I assumed was some sort of advisor "Your Uncle will be...".

"Yes, very well" replied the King.

The monarch then turned to face Duncan and myself.

"Do excuse me Lorgain wishes to discuss strategy, yet again".

Upon hearing that name my mind started to race. That traitorous bastard was here. If I could get to him I could kill him. That might prevent the civil war and save all the men who die at the coming battle due to Lorgain's actions. I could even save Duncan and he could slay the Arch-Demon, even if he couldn't there were other Wardens around here who could if they survived the coming battle.

Granted there was no chance of killing the betrayer without getting caught but really my own life would be a small price to pay.

On the other hand it could screw things up really badly. Alistair would never be king as long as his half brother was alive, and never become the Hero of Felderan.

Sadly it wasn't possible for me to simply declare Lorgain a traitor. He was a powerful man with many allies and I had no proof. I might be able to kill him in a duel but I had no reason to challenge him and not being a noble I wouldn't have the right either, so I would have to murder him.

My own desire not to be hanged for killing a noble aside, Flemeth had said that it was important that I fulfil the role of the hero and that things would go badly if I didn't. How badly things could get I didn't know, but I got the impression that it would be very bad.

Besides I was pretty sure that Duncan knew he was going to die soon, and he had accepted it.

"So things are going well here?" I asked of the senior Warden once the King was no longer within ear shot.

"They have won several battles against the Darkspawn despite being outnumbered" was Duncan's reply.

It wasn't hard to tell that something was bothering the old Warden and I also sensed that he wanted to talk about it.

"But?" I prompted.

"The number of Darkspawn keep increasing but we have seen no sign of the Arch-Demon. I fear that this is only the beginning".

He wasn't wrong. Even if everything went as well I could arrange it to then the Blight still wouldn't be over for about a year and if things went badly then it could go on for much longer.

"I advised his majesty to wait for reinforcements from Orla, but he seems convinced that the Blight can be ended here".

The king was wrong. The main force of the 'spawn were still underground and without reinforcements the army here would be overrun

"He's certainly confident" I commented.

The king did in fact seem rather happy to be here. I could only assume that he wasn't the type of ruler to sit behind a desk and fill out paperwork. For him it was better to leave that sort of thing to his wife. Given that Alistair would do the same if given the chance I was starting to see the family resemblance.

"He believes that the having the Grey Wardens here makes him invincible".

Perhaps he was a bit foolish or at least a bit immature, but that didn't mean that he wasn't a good person. Certainly it would be a bad thing if I let him die, but on the other hand their was Flemeth's warning and in the long run I would need an ally on the throne as I would be required to rebuild the Grey Warden's strength here in Feldern.

"Take a look around the camp" instructed Duncan "and then find Alistair so that we can begin your induction into the Grey Wardens".

I was about to head off over the large bridge but the senior Warden stopped me.

"You will need some armour" he pointed out before throwing me a pouch of gold "and a sword. Perhaps a bow".

Before I could thank him the Warden seemed to vanish into the mass of people who were using the bridge. I joined the flow and headed inside hoping the camp wasn't too big.

As it turned out the camp was huge there most of been thousands of people here and hundreds of them were running about no doubt on important errands. Naturally none of them could spare the time to give me directions, but thankfully there were plenty of guards on duty and they seemed very happy to help once I explained that I was a Warden Recruit. Clearly Duncan and his fellows were well liked in these parts.

I found the blacksmith/quartermaster and while I wouldn't be supplied like the soldiers were being (which was a shame as this was a very well equipped army) but since the Warden were well thought of I at least got a good discount.

So I was soon equipped with a set of chain mail, a bow and quiver, and lastly a sword. I should of got a shield as well but I simply didn't have the funds. Hopefully I would once I returned from the Wilds.

Now that I correctly equipped for a trip it was time to find the bastard prince.

That proved to be some what of a challenge as the place was jammed packed. I somehow found myself next to were the dogs were being kept. Which I was pretty sure meant that I had gone the wrong way. Still it was a chance to see some of the famous war hounds.

"Hmm this isn't good. I'd hate to lose such a promising member of the breed".

"What isn't good?" I asked despite the fact that I knew the answer.

"Oh are you the new Warden?" questioned the Kennel Master

I was starting to wonder how fast news travelled in this world. Everyone seemed to know who I was long before I introduced myself. It was like there had been a memo or something.

"I could use some help"

As in the game I was asked to help muzzle one of the dogs, and since I'd always had a way with animals I decided to give it ago.

"I'll give it a shot" I told the Kennel Master.

The man in charge of the dogs handed me a muzzle and then opened the gate. The animal didn't react but that wasn't surprising as the poor beast looked as if it was dying.

"Easy there boy" I whispered as I approached the sick animal.

The beast whimpered but made no move to resist as I muzzled him. The only thing of note that had happened was that my hands glowed slightly when they came in contact with the dog. Thankfully no one saw the little light show aside from the animal who seemed more comforted than afraid. I was getting use to it by now so once I was sure no one had taken note I put it out of my mind.

"He's looking better already" commented the carer of the dogs "you should come back later and see if he takes a shine to you".

I assumed that he meant that the war hounds tended to bond with a human. Perhaps it was possible that the dog would pick me as it partner. If so I would welcome the animal's companionship. Granted I was more of a cat person but in some cases a dog was a much better friend.

"Are you perhaps venturing into the wilds?" asked the man as I turned to leave.

"Yes, I think so" I replied.

I knew that I would be and so saw no reason to deny it.

"There's a special kind of flower that grows in the Wilds" informed the man who then went on to describe said flower "if you could get it then it might help the poor beast".

I wasn't the nicest of people but I wouldn't let an animal suffer if all I had to do was pick a flower.

"If I see one I'll bring it to you" I promised.

With that done it was time to find Alistair. Doing so would be a lot easier now that I knew where both the kennel master and the quartermaster/blacksmiths were.

I soon found Alistair and as expected he was doing his best to appear as a fool. It was an act of course as the Grey Wardens wouldn't take an idiot into their ranks and even if they did they he wouldn't of lasted long fighting Darkspawn.

"What is it now?" a frustrated magic user asked "haven't the Grey Wardens asked enough of the mages?"

"I simply came to deliver a message from the reverend mother, ser mage" replied Alistair "She desires your presence".

"What her reverence 'desires' is of no concern of mine" said the Circle mage "I am busy helping the Grey Wardens. By the king's request I might add".

I wondered what exactly the Wardens needed a mage's help for, but I decided not to interrupt so I could find out.

"Should I of asked her to right a note".

The possibly future king was clearly not a diplomat, but even if he had been I doubted it would of helped as either this mage was an asshole or he was so overworked that he couldn't keep his temper.

"Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner".

Given the state of affairs between the Circle and Chantry it seemed unwise for a magic user to talk about a high ranking priestess in such a way.

"Yes, I was harassing you by passing on a message".

I would of apologised and backed out at this point. Not because I was a doormat but because its always a bad idea to piss off Wizards but hopefully Alistair knew what he was doing.

"Your glibness does you no credit".

My soon to be fellow Warden didn't take that remark lightly.

"And here I thought we were getting along so well. I was even going to name one of my children after you... the grumpy one".

Despite having seen this scene play out in the video game I was still surprised when Alistair didn't get hit by a fireball. Had I been the mage I would of least shocked the bastard prince with a little lightening.

"Enough" the staff wielder half roared "I will speak to the woman if I must. Now get away from me you fool".

Hmm interesting. Even when I don't get involved the conversations between character can be a bit different. Chaos theory I guessed.

"You know one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together".

Somewhat true in that an external enemy can cause groups to unite but sadly it doesn't go as smoothly as people might hope.

"That's a positive way of looking at it" was my reply.

"Its like a party: we could all stand together in a circle and hold hands. That would give the Darkspawn something to think about".

Actually it would just make it easier for the monsters to cut us all down Besides its not a proper party without jelly and ice cream.

"Wait have we met?" Alistair then asked.

"No" I replied "I'm Gothic the new recruit".

"Right" replied the royal bastard "that was the name".

How the hell could anyone around here no my name? I'd only just arrived here and I hadn't even been in this reality for that long.

"Anyway as the junior member of the Wardens I will be occupying you as you prepare for the Joining".

"I'm ready" I said.

Given that I actually knew what the Joining involved I was as prepared as possible.

Alistair chuckled and made a comment on my eagerness. I didn't replay and simply started to walk back to the Warden's part of the camp.

"You found Alistair did you. Good" said Duncan as the two of us met up with the rest of the group.

"It wasn't hard" I replied "I just followed the sound of irate magic users ".

"I assume then that you have been riling up mages?" asked the senior Warden now addressing his junior.

"What can I say" said the possibly future king in an apologetic tone of voice "the reverend mother ambushed me. The way that woman wields guilt they should stick her in the army".

I could well imagine the type.

"So she forced you to sass the mages, did she?" inquired Duncan.

I felt the need to defend the younger man.

"In his defence I don't think Mother Theresa could of calmed that mage down"

"I am not familiar with that member of the Chantry" said Alistair "is this mother here in the camp?".

After a few seconds of silence Duncan decided to change the subject. He must of figured out that I was referring to someone from my world and since he didn't want anyone to know I was from another universe it was a wise thing to do.

"It is time that we begin" declared the elder Warden "You four will be heading into the Korcari wilds".

Quickly the other two recruits and I looked each other. We all looked rather capable but since we didn't know each other they were understandably nervous about going into battle together. I on the other hand knew that they were going to die soon and so didn't want to get to know them.

"While you are there you must perform two tasks" the Warden informed "First is to collect three vials of Darkspawn blood. Alistair will handle the actual blood but each of you must slay a Darkspawn and carry the vials back here".

That part made sense as exposer to the blood of those monsters could kill you, or worse transform you into something much like them. Wardens however were immune to the Taint and could safely handle the blood of those creatures.

"And what is the second task?" I asked.

The other two recruits weren't talking and given that I wanted to get the Joining over and done with as soon as possible it fell to me to move things along.

"There was once a Grey Warden outpost here in the Wilds" explained Duncan "it was abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford such remote outposts".

That last Blight had been hundreds of years ago so I could understand why funding for the Wardens had been cut back. I didn't agree with it but I suppose it would have been unfair to further tax the peasants just to pay for outposts that weren't as badly needed then as they were now.

"It has recently come to our attention that some documents were left behind. They were magically sealed to protect them so they should still be intact. I want you to recover these scrolls".

"Understood" I said speaking for the recruits.

"The scrolls are treaties that will gain us support form other groups".

He said rather casually, at least by Duncan's standards, but it struck me then how it odd it was to send three recruits and the most junior member of the group to recover something that important.

The only explanations I could up with were either that Duncan knew that Alistair and who need the documents because he knew he was going to die or that the Wardens simply couldn't spare anybody else right now. Of course there was also the possibility that Duncan would actually follow us into the Wilds and recover the scrolls if we failed to.

I was eager to know but I doubted I would get any answers as this was all a test and during a test the examiner doesn't answer questions.

"May the Maker watch over you during your travels"

That was it then. It was now time to head into the Wilds.

Hopefully I would make it back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warden Gothic – The Korcari Wilds **

"Feels as if I'd never left".

The words were too softly spoke for anyone to hear and this was good because I didn't want to explain to my fellow Warden recruits why I had been here before. They wouldn't likely believe the bit about the ogre but there were enough stories about the Witch of the Wilds to convince me that it wasn't a good idea to tell people that I'd met her. At best I'd be overwhelmed with the questions about Flemeth and Templars would want to interrogate, and the last thing I wanted to do was to spend time with heavily armed religious fanatics.

That said my time in the wilds hadn't been too bad. The Darkspawn hadn't been much fun but Flemath was actually quite funny as long as she took nothing said seriously and as for Morrigan well she was hot.

Bugger.

I just remembered that this when the main character and Alistair met Morrigan for the first time. However the witch and I had met before and if she said anything to suggest that or outright said that we had met then that could cause problems. Alistair might not come to trust me if he thought I was allied with Flemeth. Granted we both would be soon enough but the old witch hadn't saved his life yet.

Then again maybe there was nothing to worry about. Morrigan was no fool. She wouldn't say anything that would led anyone to suspect me of being a witch or at least that I was allied with witches because that could jeopardise my mission.

Soon those thoughts were pushed aside as it was time once more to fight. Thankfully it was only a few wolves, and they were not much of a foe. My spiky mace crushed the skull of the alpha and that sent the pack running.

"Careful they might come back " warned Daveth.

That would depend on how hungry they were but even if they were starving I wasn't too worried. A small pack of wolves weren't much of a threat when compared to the armies of the Darkspawn.

"Is that... are you... Grey Wardens".

Already the group had come across the ambushed soldiers. No doubt their deaths were what had drawn the wolf pack in but that at least meant that their weren't any 'Spawn nearby. They never leave survivors they either killed the wounded or drag them away.

"Well he's not half as dead as he looks" remarked Alistair with a worrying lack of concern.

For a second I considered the idea that the warrior might of faked his wounds because he'd run from the battle or hid like a coward, but the guy was leaking so more likely he'd been knocked out during the fighting.

"That's one hell of a bed side manner you have there" I said to the royal bastard.

"My scouting band was attacked by Darkspawn" explained the wounded solider "They came out of the ground. Please help me. I've got... return to camp".

"Let's take him back" I said.

For some reason the guard didn't agree to that very smart idea. Which left me wondering if my earlier thought about him running or hiding might have been right. But even if my suspicions were correct that was no reason to deny him medical aid.

"I have bandages in my pack" said Alistair as a way to offer his aid.

The possible future king got to work and proved to in fact to have a bedside manner.

"Thank you" said the solider as he started to limp away "I've... got to get out of here".

While the only actual Grey Warden in the group was fixing up the warrior the rogue started to take a look around.

Like him I couldn't fail to notice the Darkspawn bodies. The soldiers had been ambushed but they had put up own hell of fight. Maybe these monsters weren't as tough as they seemed to be, that or the humans here were warriors of great skill.

"An entire patrol killed by Darkspawn" moaned the knight.

Actually I didn't think it was quite that bad. The wagon was still mostly full so this was likely a supply caravan. The scouts must of linked up with the wagons as they were returning to the camp. A smart move normally as their was safety in numbers but sadly in this case it had only made them a bigger target.

"Calm down, Ser Jory" urged the Warden ""We'll be fine as long as we are careful".

Also it would be better to keep moving and to spread out a little so that we keep an eye out for danger but it was perhaps also as wise to ensure that everyone on the team was reassured before we went into battle.

"Those soldiers were careful" argued the knight "and they were still overwhelmed. How many Darkspawn can the four of us slay? A dozen? A Hundred? There's an entire army in these forests".

"Yes there are Darkspawn about" agreed Alistair "but we are in no danger of walking into the bulk of the horde".

That was true given the real enemy army was actually still in the Deep Roads but that aside there were still thousands of the monsters in these Wilds so it was smart to be concerned.

"How do you know?" asked the not so brave sir knight "I'm not a coward but this is foolish and reckless. We should go back".

"We're hardly helpless Jory" I pointed out "and look around you. There are more dead Darkspawn here than there are men and if there was an army nearby they would of raided that wagon for supplies".

Still the noble didn't seem convinced.

"Know this all of you. Grey Wardens can sense the Darkspawn. Whatever their cunning I promise you they won't take us by surprise".

"You see ser knight. We might die, but at least we'll be warned about it" said the groups rogue.

Oh sure that would help.

"That is... reassuring" lied the noble.

"But that doesn't mean I'm here to make it easy" reminded Alistair "So let's move on".

As a group we then headed down the path and found more dead bodies. No doubt these were the caravan guards. Worryingly there were no bodies of Darkspawn nearby and I found out why when an arrow landed at my feet.

Quickly I pulled out my mace while Daveth used his bow send a few arrows at the Spawn. From what I saw he was a good shot but I didn't get much time to admire his technique as the rest of use had to charge.

Alistair led the way, using his shield to protect us from arrows. The Darkspawn weren't very good shot and they were focused on the possible future king, so as long as Jory and I stayed behind the Warden we would be fine.

The Darkspawn were not a very well equipped army, at least not when compared to the forces that were at Ostagar. The archers had no close combat weapons so when we got within arms reach they were pretty much helpless since they facing skilled warriors.

I bashed another skull in and the got hit by some sort of green energy that sent me flying into a tree. The chain mail armour I'd brought back at camp saved me but by the time I had gotten up again the fight was over.

Still I'd killed a Darkspawn as had the others which meant that the we had needed blood. One of our two objectives was already complete and as a bonus I found the special flower that the Kennel Master wanted.

Now came the hard part. We had to find the ruins and the chest the scrolls were meant to be kept in.

Thankfully there seemed to be a sort of path going from Ostargar and past a load of ruins a road which I guessed led to the outpost. Alistair seemed to smirk when I led the group down this half overgrown path so I assumed I'd made the right choice.

Of course just because it was the right way to go that didn't mean it was the easiest one. We got ambushed a few times but the possible future king could indeed sense the monsters and always gave us ample warnings. Still it might have been smarter to get off the beaten path. Then again wading through a swap wasn't really a good idea.

There were other battles and I got somewhat used to letting my spirit take over during the fights. It was odd to feel someone else controlling my body but it also didn't feel like somebody else was doing. It was like I was in the control but that I didn't think about what I was doing. A kind of autopilot. Freaky, yet it served me well and until I was feeling more confident with my own fighting style I wasn't going to start trying to do everything myself.

"More Darkspawn ahead" a voice called out.

There were indeed more of the creatures ahead and there were quite angry looking. I had no why as it wasn't as if we could of offended them. Maybe the spawn were just always mad. It would explain a lot.

I felt my arm move and the axe in my right hand. When or even where I'd gotten the weapon was a complete mystery to me but I wasn't going to question it as I really needed the extra killing power. My sword and axe wove a pattern of death as the Darkspawn fell before me, and if it weren't for the fact that there were more than enough monsters to go around somebody was of certainly noticed that I was fighting in an almost super human way.

The moments started to blur together. My axe broke after cracking skull wide open and my sword was soon swapped for a spiked mace after I got the blade stuck inside a Hurlock. By the end of the fight I was using a two handed sword that I'd found by the body of a dead barbarian.

Now I had known that I was getting stronger by the day as well as more deadly in a fight, but the fact that I could even lift the sword never mind use it with any skill shocked me deeply.

What the hell was this spirit with in me?

"Look" called the rogue "more ruins ahead".

I pushed my worries aside and focused on the path ahead. My fellow Warden recruit was right there were more ruins ahead but these ones looked newer or at least at lot less damaged when compared with the other examples of ancient architecture.

There were also more Darkspawn ahead. They had the high ground and a couple of archers, also it was bright out so I didn't see anyway we could sneak around the monsters. That meant that there was only one thing we could do.

"Charge!" I called out.

Keeping my two handed sword attached the special sheath on my back I pulled out my broken axe and without thinking about it I threw it. The weapon didn't fall apart until after it had taken out another of the demons.

The only one to keep up with my mad dash was Alistair, he was almost as fast and as strong I was. His shield met every enemy blow and his sword ended every enemy life it could.

Jorey struggled to keep but still managed another kill while our own archer at least managed to distract a few of the bad guys with well aimed shots. That was good because it stopped the Darkspawn from simply overwhelming us with their numbers.

"Maker's breathe" swore Alistair "I haven't seen anyone other than Duncan fight like that. Where did you learn those moves".

I lied fast.

"From people in my world".

Actually I think a few of those moves were stuff I'd seen on TV. In fact I was pretty sure that the thing with the spear was from 300. The only question now was: Where the hell did I get a spear from?

"Come on lets find that chest" I urged.

It was best to change the subject as I really didn't have any answers for the illegitimate heir to the throne.

As a group we raced into the most intact of the ruins as expected found an empty chest. It suddenly struck me that I could of saved us all a lot of time and effort if I'd remembered to ask Flemeth for the scrolls before she'd dumped me on Duncan.

"Its empty" needlessly remarked the knight "we came all this way for nothing".

Actually it wasn't just empty the cache had been cracked open.

"Well, well, what have we here".

Ah Morrigan right on cue.

"Are you a vulture, I wonder. A scavenger poking among the corpses whose bones were long since picked clean".

"Lovely mental image there" I muttered to myself.

"Or merely an intruder, come into these Darkspawn-filled wilds of mine in search of easy prey".

The rest of the team drew their weapons but I stayed perfectly relaxed.

"What say you hmm. Scavenger or intruder?".

I had to resist the urge to smirk. Morrigan was putting on quite an act.

"Well I can't be an intruder" I pointed out "Not unless these are your wilds".

The witch laughed and said.

"Because I know them as only someone who owns them could. Can you claim the same".

I would of argued that she had given me the chance but Morrigan didn't.

"I have watched you all for some time. 'Where do they go' I wondered 'Why are they here' and now you disturb ashes that none have touched for so long. Why is that?".

"Don't answer her" instructed Alistair "She looks Chaisend and that means others could be nearby".

What was a Chisend exactly. Did they all have pale skin and yellow. If so it would explain why no one ever commented on the fact that Morrigan eyes screamed the words 'I am evil!'".

"You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you".

Personally I was more worried about the Darkspawn being drawn in by the argument. Judging by the amount of skulls and spiky things they had around here then this was one of their camps so more of them could be on their way here.

"Yes, swooping is bad" replied Alistair.

"She's a witch of the wilds she is" said the rogue "She'll turn us into toads".

I doubted Morrigan could do that as her sort of magic required a lot of study and power just to turn yourself into an animal turning somebody else into creature would be a very different thing.

"Witch of the Wilds. Such idle fantasies, those legends".

But also all true, err well mostly

"Have you no minds of your own?" Morrigan questioned while looking solely at myself.

"You there, handsome lad. Tell me your name and I will tell you mine. Let us be civil".

Admittedly I had been a bit more flabby when she and I had last met and indeed I had gained muscles but for some reason being called handsome by Morrigan was now as pleasing as I'd thought it might be. I felt as if she was sizing up a piece of meat or something.

"I am Gothic" I told the witch. "A potential Grey Warden. It is a pleasure to met you Miss".

"Now that is a proper civil greeting" said the witch in a way that made me feel as if she was teacher trying to educate the class and I was the teacher's pet. "You may call me Morrigan".

Sometimes I wondered if she ever stopped acting. She seemed to be a different person when ever she needed to be. She certainly had been this serious when we'd been fooling around near her mother's house.

"Now shall I guess your purpose" she said as she leaned on a bit of still standing wall "You sought something. Something that was in that chest. Something that is there no longer".

Not exactly a deduction worthy of Sherlock Homes but at least we were now getting to the point of things.

"'Here no longer'" mocked Alistair "You stole them didn't you. You're.. some kind of... sneaky... witch... thief".

"How very eloquent" replied Morrigan "but how does one steal from dead men".

"Quite easily it seems" said the bastard royal "Those documents are Grey Warden property, and I suggested that you return them".

"I will not, for twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here if you wish; I am not threatened".

"Then who removed them?" I asked despite the fact that I knew exactly who had.

"Twas my mother, in fact".

"Then can you please take us to her" I asked nicely.

"Now there is a sensible request" replied the witch "I like you".

Well I should hope so otherwise what we were doing shortly before I met Duncan was a very inappropriate thing to do.

"Id be careful" cautioned the possible future king "First its 'I like you..' and then its zap. Frog time".

"She'll put us all in the pot she will" warned the rogue.

Oh Gordon Bennett they really do think that she can do that.

"If pots warmer than this forest then it would be a nice changed" added the knight.

Now that he mentioned it I did notice that it had gotten cold. The sun was starting to set and the battle would be this very night. We had no more time to waste.

"Follow me then. If it pleases you".

Before any one could protest I started moving.

I was glad that Morrigan guided us because to me all this swap looked alike. I'd been so lost without her.

"Greeting, Mother. I bring before you Grey Wardens...

"I see them girl" interrupted the older witch "Hmm much as I expected".

My suspicion was that Flemeth had visions of the future or at least she had access to information form outside this world as she knew far to much about was going on for anyone who wasn't me.

"Are we suppose to believe that you were expecting us?" asked Alistair in a tone of voice that made it clear that he would not believe it.

"You are required to do nothing" replied the old hag "least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or one's arms.. either way one is a fool".

I so I hadn't missed that. The old witch could ramble on for hours about nothing while still somehow make you feel stupid for not understanding her nonsense.

"She's a witch I tell you. We shouldn't be talking to her".

"Quiet Daveth" warned Jory "if she is a witch then you don't want to make her mad".

Now was a good a piece of advice.

"There's a smart lad" remarked the old bat "Sadly irrelevant in the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decide. Believe what you want".

Well he'd be dead in a few hours so she had that right. Although how she knew that was the real mystery.

"And what of you?" Flemeth asked after taking a step towards me "Do you posses a different view point or do you believe as the others do?"

"I believe you have something that we need".

"They did not come to listen to your wild tales, Mother" said Morrigan who had now decided to enter the conversation.

"True" replied her mother "They came for their treaties, yes. And before you begin barking, your precious seals wore off long ago. I have protected these".

I assumed that meant that the chest had in past been protected by some sort of magic. Not that it really mattered right now.

"Oh" said Alistair "you've been protecting them".

The guy had a real talent for winding up magic users. One of these days he might actually get turned into something.

"And why not" answered the senior witch "Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them that this Blight's threat is greater than they realise".

"Thank you for returning these" I said knowing that it was a good idea to polite to the scary dragon lady.

"Such manners, always in the last place you look. Like stockings".

The less spoken about Flemeth's stockings the better. I still hadn't fully recovered from the less time I'd saw them.

"Yes well we better be going now" I said louder than I normally talked "we have a Blight to deal with. Those pesky Darkspawn don't kill themselves... mores the pity".

"Time for you to go then" said Morrigan

"Don't be ridiculous girl. These are your guests".

"Oh very well. I shall show you the way out of the woods. Follow me".

And with that we left, but sadly two of the four of us would be back. Honestly the dead ones were luckier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warden Gothic – Ostagar Again**

"So you return from the Wilds" said Duncan as the group came into the small part of the army camp that had been put aside for the Wardens "Have you been successful?"

"We have" I informed him

"Good" he replied "I have had the circle mages preparing. With the blood you have retrieved we can begin the Joining immediately".

"I'm ready" I said with all the confidence I could muster,

There wasn't more I needed to say as I didn't want to bring up Morrigan and her mother so it was best to get on with things.

"Excellent" remarked the old Warden "You will need that courage soon enough".

"Courage" asked a voice from behind me "How much danger are we in?".

I will not lie: we Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate my decree that you pay your price sooner rather than later".

"I've come this far" was all I said.

The sooner it was over with the better in my books.

"I agree" said Ser Jory "let's have it done"

"Then let us begin" declared Duncan "Alistair take them to the old temple".

For a while now, or at least it seemed like a while. I had been listening to Daveth and Jory argue back and fourth about the necessity of the ritual.

Daveth's view was that any sacrifice would be worth stopping the Darkspawn, while Jory thought that drinking Darkspawn blood would be too high a price to pay.

For my part I said nothing I had other things on my mind, and I didn't much see the point of trying to assure Jory he would be dead soon away.

"It is time," Duncan said. "We only say a few words, but since the first, these words have been spoken at the ceremony."

I also didn't really listen to the words Duncan was now saying as he started the ceremony that was transform me into a Grey Warden. I was too worried to listen. A thousand bad thoughts were running through my head.

It was possible that this ritual could kill me. How would taking in the Taint react with the spirit within me? Would it cleanse me and therefore make it impossible for me to become a Warden and thus expose its presence with the bright light?

I'd touched that dog which had been infected and it healed even before I'd gotten the Kennel Master the special flower. When I'd returned the animal looked as if it had been ill at all.

This meant that I could end up glowing and then things would really... well it would be bad.

"Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows, where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that, one day, we shall join you."

My trail of thoughts ended when the rouge, whose name I thankfully hadn't remembered, took a sip from the chalice and then dropped dead.

I didn't react, as I wasn't remotely surprised but the knight didn't keep his cool. He drew his big sword but he didn't last long.

This time I did react but I only took a few steps back.

Then the chalice was presented to me and I knew that while I could beat Alistair I wouldn't get past Duncan and even if I did I was in an army camp. They would hang me for murder because there was no way I could take the experienced Warden down without killing him.

So I drank

Alistair carefully watched Duncan as he added a drop of the blood from the chalice into a small amulet. The blood itself didn't do anything but the amulet was enchanted.

Every Warden had one just like the one that would soon belong to Gothic. They were keepsakes, reminders of what they done to become Grey Wardens.

Slowly Alistair turned his head and looked at the man on the floor.

"Does he really come from another world?" the bastard prince asked of his mentor.

"So he says".

Duncan knew far more than he was saying. He knew that Gothic was in fact from another world but given that the conformation had come from 'The Witch of the Wilds' he wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

"But how is that possible?"

"I don't know"

Gothic didn't know either he'd been asleep with the transportation hadn't taken place.

"Is he an apostate, maybe?"

Duncan looked at his young ward and said.

"Assuming he didn't lie when telling me about his world then no. They do not have mages where he is from".

Duncan didn't know how but he knew there was something magical about the unconscious man, but he wasn't a mage he was clearly a warrior. Veterans like himself had a way of sensing someone with potential.

"I don't know, it seems to me that the whole glowing thing was a bit magical" Alistair remarked.

"What is really bothering you, Alistair?"

"You mean other than the obvious?"

"Yes" replied the senior warden with a sighn.

"What happened at his joining. I'm sorry but that just wasn't natural".

"The Joining is not natural. But that was something unusual I admit".

"Unusual! He glowed! People don't glow".

The more experienced Warden was wise enough to know that his young friend simply wouldn't let this matter drop. He had to try and reassure the king's half brother because like it or not he and Gothic were going to be working together. Which meant that they would also have to trust each other with their lives.

"I do not believe he is a mage."

"Perhaps he's not, but he could still be possessed by a demon".

"I doubt that" said the older man "I have seen demons and abominations. They are evil things and hardly subtle. They can be cunning but such a creature would be unable to fool all of us for very long".

Alistair seemed to think over. Demons had been known to trick people but they enjoyed being able to torment mortals. If Gothic was possessed it was highly that the demon would have been able to withstand the temptations of being in the real world had to offer for this length of time.

Maybe it was something else.

"Perhaps it happened because he is not from this world" suggested Duncan "unless another of his people come here and undergo the Joining we have nothing to compare Gothic's Joining with.

Alistair stared at the newest Grey Warden for a long moment, before finally asking what he had been leading up to.

"Is he..."

Duncan knew it was time to end this talk his charge would soon awaken and they were short on time in any case.

"He is a Grey Warden, and he is your brother. Nothing else matters".

When I woke up it wasn't the afterlife and I wasn't surrounded by Templars so I must of not glowed or anything. Still all in all it was not a fun experience to wake up with what seemed to be Alistair looking as if he was going to perform CCPR.

"How do you feel?" asked Duncan.

"Like I have the world's biggest hangover" I replied.

The illegitimate heir to the throned snorted and said.

"I know exactly what you mean".

Duncan seemed to know now that I would be okay so he helped me and supported me until he was sure my legs could hold me up.

"Did you have any dreams?" inquired my fellow junior Warden.

They were vague and already fading but I remembered a few things.

"An army marching underground. Big, scary dragon. And something involving Dwarves. Maybe a battle".

Judging by their expressions this wasn't news to them or maybe it was but they weren't concerned about it. It was so hard to tell with Duncan.

"The dreams are part of what it means to be a Grey Warden" explained the senior member of the group "In the months to come you will come to understand the rest".

I better do as their wasn't anyone who could explain it to me. Even Alistair didn't know what much.

"For now we have other concerns. The battle will begin soon and the king has requested your presence as well as mine".

I wondered if Alistair had been invited as well. If not then the king likely knew of his half brother and if he didn't then Duncan would want to keep them apart as much as possible.

"Give me a moment or two and I'll join you" I told my superior who along with his junior soon left me to recover on my own.

I just needed to sit down for a few seconds or maybe I needed to washed my mouth out. Darkspawn blood was not a tasty treat.

"You risk too much! The darkspawn horde is too dangerous for you to be playing hero on the front lines".

Wow. I never thought I'd agree with anything Lorgian would ever say, at least not this early in the game, but amazingly I was. In fact if not for the fact that it wasn't really may place to speak I would of verbally supported the king's father in law. But I doubted anyone wanted to hear anything I had to say right now. This was meeting of leaders and I was the most junior Grey Warden about.

"If that's the case, perhaps we should wait for the orlesian forces after all."

_Again I would support that idea, but I kept my mouth shut and looked over the maps on the table before me in the hopes that I would at least understand the battle plan. _

"I must protest to your fool notion that we need the Orlesians to defend ourselves."

"It is not a 'fool notion'. Our arguments with the Orlesians are a thing of the past… and you will remember who is king!"

"How fortunate Maric did not live to see his son ready to hand Ferelden over to those who enslaved us for a century."

"Then our current forces will have to suffice, won't they?"

I was again tempted to speak but there was no need. My respect for the monarch went up upon realising that he'd brought up the Orlesians to divert from the fact that he would be risking his life on the front lines.

"Duncan, are your men ready for battle?"

"They are, your majesty." the senior Grey Warden replied. "Shall we go through the battle strategy again?"

"Fine. The Grey Wardens and I draw the darkspawn into charging our lines

and then…?"

With a heavy sigh, Loghain surrendered and started to go along with things. It was all an act of course, in more ways than one.

"You will alert the tower to light the beacon, signaling my men to charge from cover."

The king then jumped in

"To flank the darkspawn, I remember"

The monarch then pointed to the map.

"This is the tower of Ishal in the ruins, yes? Who shall light this beacon?"

This time Teyrn Loghain answered without delay.

"I have a few men stationed there. It is not a dangerous task, but it is a vital one."

_King_Cailan then spoke to the Wardens .

"Then we should send our best. Send Alistair and the new Grey Warden with him."

Before the soon to be traitor could say anything I took the chance to finally say something.

"I'm happy to help your Majesty, but may I suggest..."

"It is not your place to suggest anything" Loghain half snarled..

I had to wonder how the Wardens had offended him. It couldn't be anything I'd done as we'd just met but he really didn't like me and I'd like to know why. But this wasn't the time or the place. When I had him at my mercy then I would get my answers.

"Let the Warden speak" commanded the king.

Despite the fact that any action I took now could altar the future I had just had to try.

"It just struck me that the Darkspawn might be able to err flank us".

I didn't really know the right terms for this sort of thing but I had to try.

"They can use the Deep Roads and if the Arch-Demon is smart enough to led an army he might be marching one beneath our feet. The spawn here could be a distraction so I think it might be a good idea to have a couple of Wardens backed by some troops spread out a bit so they can at least warn us if some of the monsters appear".

If they agreed to that, and I hoped they did, Alistair and I wouldn't be left to carry the burden of battling the Blight. I didn't think they'd go for it but still I had to try.

"As far as I am aware there are no passages into the Deep Roads anywhere nearby" informed Duncan "and small bands of Darkspawn in the area will be found by our scouts so there is nothing to be concerned about".

Damn it.

"I must admit, that I to don't feel concered about a second army of Darkspawn. There are tens of thousands of them here to deal with, they can't have more" the king added.

Knowing that no one would listen to me now I backed off until the discussion was over and then headed back to the Grey Warden camp so that the senior Grey Warden could give us our updated orders and a quick pep talk before sending us off to nearly die.

"You both know the plan" said Duncan "you will wait here and ensure that the beckon is lit".

"What I won't be at the battle!"

Alistair was half way to outraged about this turn of events.

"This is by the king's personal request, Alistair "explained Duncan "If the beckon is not lit Teryn Logahins men won't known when to charge".

"So he needs two Grey Wardens standing up their holding the torch. Just in case right?".

The grumpyness was strong in this one.

I took the time to ask where the tower was acting as if I didn't know.

"The tower is on the other side of the gorge across from the king's camp" answered the old Warden "the way we came when we arrived".

I'd seen it so I knew that but I was really just trying to distract my new brother.

"You'll need to cross the gorge and head through the gate and up to the tower entrance. From the top you will overlook the entire valley".

"Making it easy to see the signal" I realised.

"We will send the signal when the time is right" informed Duncan "Alistair knows what to look for".

"Okay I'm ready to go" I said to my surperior.

"Then I must join the others" declared Duncan "From here you two are on your own. Remember that you are both Grey Wardens. I expect you to live up to the title".

"May the Maker watch over you" requested Alistair as Duncan started to walk away.

"May he watch over us all" were the last words either of us would ever hear him say.

"If you say as much as 'I told you so', I'll do to you what Sisters at the Chantry used to do to me" Alistair threatened.

All I could smile as the two of us, plus a tag along mage and a couple of guardsmen, looked down into a large hole that clearly led down into the Deep Roads. When Alistair had asked how the Darkspawn could be here I had told him what I had suspected and that I had even shared my concerns. Alistair also didn't think I'd been right but now I had proof/

"Kinky but your not my type and I'd much rather be the one to give the spankings".

Daylen, the tag along mage, started to laugh as Alistair tried to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"The girls charge extra for that at the Pearl" informed a guard

Sadly our light hearted banter was badly timed as it turned out that not all of the Darkspawn had yet finished making us of new and expanded basement.

Once more I got to show off my fighting skills but killing more than my fair share of monsters. In fact I was getting so many that if notched my weapon for every kill I'd be working with stumps before too long.

Knowing me well enough to figure that I was going to make some sort of commented Alistair decided to half push me towards the big doors.

"Come on, we have to go. There's still a beacon to be lit!"

"Did you remember to bring the matches?" I asked.

After a lot more fighting, which I let the Spirit Within handle we managed to make it to the top floor. Somehow we'd gathered a small army by organising the survivors and for a reason I couldn't imagine they all thought it was a good idea for me to led them.

The final set of doors opened with a painfully long creak and gave way to the sight of an ogre even bigger than the one I'd seen before. The massive monster was chowing down on some poor sod and the sight made me want to vomit.

Upon hearing the doors open and the shocked cries of protest from some of the soldiers the creature turned its head and roared. An action which had the effect of splattering its dinner all over the room.

Backing away I said

"I think I'm going to need a bigger sword"

Well actually an anti-armour rocket would be the most help right now or failing that at the very least a belt fed machine gun of some sort.

Thankfully the mage Daylen stepped up and provided a little magical aid.

He waved his hands in the air and began to summon fire. Meanwhile the guards fired a couple of arrows so that beast would be distracted.

The fireball wasn't long in coming but it didn't slay the demon so I rushed forward along aside the bastard prince. Alistair cut low taking out a knee while I jumped and forced my two handed sword right into the creature's neck. It was effective but rather messy.

_"Okay so I didn't need a bigger sword" I admitted. _

There was no time for more witty remarks as Alistair decided to take charge and ordered the mage to lit the signal fire.

**That was when things got really bad.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warden Gothic – Lothering **

"Does everyone from your world all fight like that?" asked the Grey Warden Alistair as I cleaned yet more blood off my claymore.

The thieves my group had just killed hadn't exactly been highly skilled with the sword, but they had outnumbered us and they hadn't spent several days slogging through the wilds, so really they should of beaten us even with Morrigan's magic. If it hadn't been for the fighting skills of the Spirit within me they would no doubt be looting our still warm corpses rather than the other way around.

"No" I replied "but then people from my world don't tend to end up in other realities, nor do they become Grey Wardens".

That statement didn't really answer the bastard prince's question, but the only sure answer I had to give would tell my companion that I was technically an abomination. At least in the sense that I was possessed by a creature of the Fade. It wasn't a demon within me, thank the Maker, so I wasn't actually a monster but it was doubtful that the Templars would really care to note the difference.

With this in mind I thought it a good idea to change the subject.

"So this is Lothering, then?" I asked of the sexy witch.

Morrigan looked up from her robbing of the dead (which like in the world of Elder Scrolls and D&D seemed to be a perfectly acceptable practice) so that she could address me.

"Tis, although there were far fewer about when last I was here".

Well there wasn't a Blight last time she had been here so it would logically of looked a lot less like a refugee camp.

"Hordes of Darkspawn do tend to make you want to move" commented my fellow Grey Warden.

My magic using comrade made another remark which set Alistair off into a rant about how it was stupid to put your family in danger by staying to fight when you could run and keep them alive. Personally I agreed with my fellow Warden, any farmer foolish enough to try and take on rampaging Darkspawn with nothing but farm implements was either too foolish to be allowed to live or to desperate to care about their own survival. Either way they were dead men walking and it was much sensible to go a place that played host to a group of heavily armed and armoured knights.

While my fellow adventurers discussed the finer points of how to handle an invasion of monsters I decided to check out some of the weapons that were now scattered across the road into Lothering.

So far I'd handled a number of weapons but as of yet I hadn't really found anything that suited me. I guessed the problem with that was the fact that I was two beings in one body.

I got the feeling that the Spirit within me was a warrior, but since I'd never seen the creature in its natural environment I had no idea what tool of death it tended to favour.

Plus there was also the problem that I kept finding weapons that were better quality that I already had. More than once I'd found a decent weapon only to pick up or buy a better once and since I'd had little time to think things over I'd not stopped to decide what weapon I would use in the long term.

Another problem was that I seemed to be able to handle any weapon I picked up. I had no training and while I wasn't exactly out of shape any more I didn't really have the muscle to handle a two handed sword. I had so many options that it was hard to chose.

At least I could carry most of the weapons I ended up collecteing. Magic might be understandable feared but that didn't stop people from using enchanted items whenever they could get their hands on one. The holsters and sheaths they used on this world to hold their weapons when in hand were amazing things. It was nearly impossible to steal a sword from a foe because they tended to stick in place when not in use.

Somehow they also prevented enchanted weapons from harming the wielder, which was why you could have burning sword strapped to your back without suffering from burns or having to worry about your clothes being damaged.

They even had bags of holding, which had been a happy discovery as there would have been no way the potential Grey Wardens and I could of carried around the supplies we needed to survive in the Wilds.

I could only assume that such items were made by the Tranquil as there was no way that anyone who could suffer from boredom could of enchanted all these items.

"So where did you learn to fight?" questioned the possibly future king once he had lost his 'debate' with Morrigan.

There was no way that I could avoid the question as he'd just caught swinging both an axe and mace with more style than a novice warrior such as myself should have.

"I sought of picked up as I went along" I explained "plus Duncan taught me a few moves when we were...".

The sadness in Alistair's eyes made me stop, but Morrigan just huffed and started walking into the small town ahead of us.

Lothering was bigger than I had expected. In real life it wouldn't even rate as a village if not for the fact that it contained this world's versions of a Church and a Pub. However the real thing, assuming this wasn't all a weird coma dream or something, was a proper sized town.

Which thinking about it made sense as the loss of Lothering wouldn't be a concern if was a mere village as the Darkspawn had already destroyed a lot of small settlements. However the loss of an important town would be noticed by people as it would impact trade and greatly increase the amount of displace persons.

Including if I recalled correctly, the future Champion of Kirkwall.

I found it hard to ignore the level of poverty and suffering as my group passed through the small tent city. I'd seen such sights on news reports before but it was very different to see it real life.

The part of myself which seemed to judge the rest of me in the worse way possible had to ask if my level of concern was so high because these people looked and sounded more British than the people I'd on the T.V. But I dismissed that idea and put it down to the fact that I was actually in a refugee camp. Its a lot harder to ignore cries for help when you have to look the person asking for aid in the eyes.

However I couldn't help them. I might have more coin than I needed but it wouldn't make a dent here. Besides if I got swamped helping these people then no one would kill the Arch-Demon. If that happened then this entire nation would be lost not just one town.

It was cold, heartless logic but also necessary.

My choice to not aid Lothering lasted until I came across the merchant who was overcharging for goods. A sister of the chantry was passionately arguing her case when I arrived and as expected I asked to help settle the argument. I had to spend a few seconds wondering why I'd be asked but then I realised that I was carrying an axe, a mace, and a massive sword while also wearing armour that had been gifted to me when I became a Grey Warden. I was far more physical imposing that a small nun.

"So we have come to settle every dispute in the town" Morrigan negatively commented "I'm sure the Darkspawn will be very impressed with your debating skills Grey Warden".

Feeling rather tired and sore, due to the travelling, I lost my self control for a second and said something I didn't wish to say.

"You know I'd really like to spank you".

I had no idea were that had come from.

"Perhaps you shall get the chance" teased the witch.

I got the sense that this wasn't really a joke, she might even enjoy it or at least enjoy the effect it would have on me. Which admittedly wouldn't make it a total waste of my time but I had to think that maybe it would be more far effective if I washed her mouth out with soap or simply found another woman to give her a slap.

"As much as it amazes me. I have to agree with Morrigan" said the illegitimate heir to throne "we have a lot to do and not much time to do it".

I got the sense that he was more eager to get to Redcliff than anything else but he did have a point.

"Its already getting dark" I pointed out "so we need to set up camp".

"I will attended to that" decided the daughter of Flemeth "I spied a field that was not too overrun with loud children. Met me there when your business here is done".

That was for the best. There were a lot of Templars around these parts and given the heightened emotions around town it wouldn't take much to get a lynch mob going. I felt it wise to try and avoid such a thing as I wouldn't be sure whose side I'd be on. I didn't really like Morrigan very much she was pretty much a bitch, but I did need her and I didn't like the Templars. As aside from the fact that they were heavily armed fanatics (which is rarely a good thing) I'd also spent a lot of time playing Assassins Creed which had left me with the impression that any group called the Templars were likely up to no good.

Besides Liana the Bard/Rogue/Spy/possible romancable character was in the local tavern and while like Morrigan she was somewhat shady at least she wasn't planning to use me as sperm donor so that she could be the mother of a god.

Not that I could object to harshly to such a plan as it would save my life, but on the other hand I had the feeling that fathering a reborn ancient god was something that could bite me the ass later on.

I decided to put that trail of thought aside for now as I was burning daylight and I did need to stock up on supplies.

Healing potions were in short supply but thankfully it turned out that the old lady who asked for the means to make said potions actually just needed money to buy them. In any case I had actually gone out of my way to gather the needed ingredients during my travels. I might lack the skill to create the potions but it wasn't hard to pick flowers and dig up plants. Knowing which plants was the tricky parts or at least it would have been had Duncan not pointed them out to me as journeyed to Ostagar.

As Alistair and I approached the lock inn the hound I had bonded with started to growl. I'd forgotten that the dog (who I had named Oggy in tribute to a long lost family pet) started to growl.

It took only a second for me to recall that the pub owner would be playing host to some of Lorgain's thugs.

Oggy had sensed the danger before we had even set eyes open the soldiers. Truly these war hounds were incredible beasts.

Still despite the warning I had to enter the bar, if only to met Lelina.

It didn't take long for the fight to start as expected the former Bard stepped into to try and defuse the situation. The effort was wasted as the four armoured thugs were too drunk to listen to reason, not that I was assuming that they the mental facility when sober.

The fight was over quickly, the pub was overcrowded so there was no room to swing weapons (which was good since the bully boys were so drunk they could of killed half the people in the place just by swinging their swords around) This meant hand to hand and their fighting style was at the school yard level were as I had a warrior spirit within me and had taken out Darkspawn with nothing but a rock.

I didn't kill any of them but I did smack them around a little, enough to make even their drink addled brains realise that they were hopelessly outmatched.

"Leave" I told the soldiers "go back to your master and tell him that we know the truth".

Perhaps it was foolish to say that as it might goad Loghain into striking back, but really what could he do? He was going to send assassins and bounty hunters after me and if they didn't get me then his bully boys didn't stand a chance.

"Well I'm glad that's over" said the Bard.

As in the game Lelina went on to explain about her vision and Alistair was too enthusiastic about adding her to the team.

The whole thing reminded of something I'd once read on Facebook. It went something like.

'If you talk to god then your religious, but if god talks to you then your psychotic'

Reading that had made me wonder if God ever gets lonely. After all if he talked to anyone on Earth they would be considered mad and end up taking drugs to try and block out the voice. Then again there must be people in heaven to talk to so that would be alright.

Although it also could be a problem when God chose his next prophet as if everyone thought anyone God had spoken to was crazy they would naturally ignore the important information the prophet had to tell people.

Here in the world of Dragon Age the Church went as far as to people that the Maker had turned his back on people and was ignoring them. Which in my view made it rather pointless to pray but I would never express this POV as I didn't want to get burned at the stake or stoned to death.

"Don't Grey Wardens get dreams about the Darkspawn?" I asked the possible future king.

"Well yes" he admitted

"And those dreams are visions" I pointed out "so if we can get visions why can't she?".

One of the more useful skills I seemed to have was the ability to convince people to see my point of view. Granted as Morrigan had pointed out it didn't really help with the Blight but at least it made it a lot easier to settle arguments.

"Err, well... I suppose its not impossible" Alistair admitted.

Anyway given that he had already accepted that I was from another planet the whole thing really wasn't that hard to deal with.

After that came more shopping. I didn't enjoy the experience but I didn't think it a good idea for Lelina to go into battle wearing what was pretty much a nun's outfit. If nothing else she would blend in better if she wasn't a sword wielding holy woman, as while that actually sounded rather cool, and even a bit sexy, it would draw a lot of attention.

Thankfully for me, she looked even hotter in leather armour.

Once we had our equipment and had reported the death of the 'toll collectors' to one of the knights it was time to find Morrigan. It wasn't a hard task given that Oggy seemed to be able to sniff her out but we didn't go there right away.

I'd forgotten about Sten.

And given that he didn't look as human as the game portrayed him it didn't really surprise me that I didn't recognise him. He looked alien, the horns were a little off putting it gave a demonic appearance and given that he was a murderer it was easy for me to see him as a monster. Yet I knew that while I didn't exactly need him to defeat the Darkspawn I also knew that it would be a lot easier if I did bring him along. He was powerful warrior and if I was going to build an army capable of defeating the Blight I couldn't afford not to

What convinced me was the actions of Oggy, rather than growl or whine the dog seemed to like the large being. It was odd but then canines were normally good judges of character.

"I will arrange your freedom" I told the horned creature "then you will come with me and help me fight the Darkspawn".

From what I knew of Sten, he would respond best to direct talk and actions.

"Very well" was all that the alien creature said in return.

Before my team mates could protest my actions I was making my way to the chantry. My quickness of pace had less to do with no wanting to discuss the issue and more do with the fact that the sun was now setting.

There simply wasn't time to dally. Lothering would soon fall and it was just the start. Yes it was going to take time for the Blight to spread far enough to reach any major cities but that wasn't the only issue.

I had a lot to do. All of those fancy pieces of paper that should secure me aid really meant nothing as the Mages, the Dwarves and the Elves all had their own problems. I would have to deal with each of those problems in order to secure the needed alliances and while the situations with the Elves and the Mages could be dealt with rather directly the political nightmare the Dwarves were dealing with could consume weeks of my time. Months even given the the Deep Roads were suppose to extend far beyond this kingdom.

Add in the fact that a civil war was about to start and it became clear that I would just have to take charge.

So take charge I did.

The lady in charge of the chantry was thankfully rather easy to deal with. I slipped her a few coins and asked for Sten to be freed. Leaving him to die in a cage wasn't really justice and since he was likely going to die fighting the Darkspawn then it was easy to present it as a death sentence. Which Sten did really deserve as he had murdered people.

Not that I could judge him to harshly as I had killed people as well. Granted that had been a fight with crooks and therefore not murder but still after thinking about it I could relate a little.

However personal I was rather hoping that Sten would live and perhaps earn some sort of redemption for his crimes. Helping to end a Blight had be worth a lot of good Karma.

By the time this was sort we just enough to get Sten equipped. We only had enough because I'd sold my rather fine Claymore and we still used up all the reward money for killing those highwaymen.

Ah well there would be other chances to make some gold.

With that done we all headed for the camp for what I hoped would be a good nights rest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews**

**davycrockett100**

Thank you.

**Selias **

I actually started playing Dragon Age a while ago but I had no time for writing. I do know and am playing it again

**slayer1hello **

I did write up a sample chapter for a Game of Thrones story.

**Maben00**

Hopefully I will find the time

**Author Note**

This is a short chapter just to show some character development and to show the start of a growing friendship between Alistair and Gothic.

**Warden Gothic – Camp**

_A dragon stands upon a fallen pillar as it watches a thousand dots of light move within the darkness of the Deep Roads. The tainted god roars its approval as the army marches. _

_The view changes. He now sees the Darkspawn. There numbers seem endless but he is able to focus on a few faces. They are not human, or dwarf or elf. They are soulless things, motivated by the desire to spread the Blight. Each of them is a killer, a monster, those whose faces aren't hidden can be seen to be smiling. They are eager to fight, to kill, to eat the flesh of the fallen and to do other things, things that shouldn't be mentioned. _

_Again the view changes. Back to the dragon now, or the thing that at leasts looks like a dragon. The tainted god has a body so black that it seems to drink up the light but that doesn't prevent the dreamer from seeing every detail of the corrupted things form. It has wings, as one would expect and the basic shape of a dragon but there is something very wrong about. _

_Its eyes are glowing green it is such an alien thing that the What is worse is that those horrible eyes seem to see things that they shouldn't. _

_Including the dreamer. _

_The tainted god turns it head and breathes it purple flame, then its green eyes meet the eyes of the dreamer and the two look upon each other. _

"Bad dreams?".

The question was out of Alistair's mouth before I was even fully awake.

"You could say that" I replied.

Quickly I looked around and noticed that no one else seemed to be paying me any attention so either they were pretending that nothing was wrong or I hadn't drawn attention to myself. Alistair most likely had been expecting me to have nightmares because he would have had them to.

"We all have the dreams" explained the now dead king's half brother "Grey Wardens I mean. In time you learn to block them out but they really go away, not during a Blight".

I got the sense that I would be having a lot of dreams about that dragon before this was all over.

"Is there anything else I should know about being a Grey Warden?" I asked of the only other one of my kind in the entire land.

He didn't reply right away. I wasn't sure why but he just kept stirring the stew he had been messing about with the entire night. I could only assume that he trying to decide if he could trust me or not.

Normally I'd give him a chance to get to know me before I tried to discuss matters like these but I really did need to know in case there was something about being a Warden that the game didn't cover.

"I don't know if its the same for everyone" Alistair began "but when I became a Warden the first thing I noticed was my increased appetite".

Personally I suspected that he still had the appetite and that he had in fact been adding to the stew pot all night because he kept nearly emptying it.

"I'd wolf down every meal like it was my last and then lick all the gravy off the plate".

That was when my stomach growled proving that the organ had a sense of comedic timing.

After the laughter ended Alistair passed me a bowl of his passable cooking and I chowed down as he explained what little he knew about the Wardens.

"Aside from being able to sense the Darkspawn and of course those lovely dreams. You also become faster, stronger and even a bit tougher. The Darkspawn don't seem as scary either so we can fight them better than other people".

That all seemed of the good, not a bad trade off really. Although the fact that we came better at fighting the Spawn might have something do with the fact that we were more like them than other people.

"But there's a price" warned the illegitimate heir to the throne "You've got thirty years top. Grey Wardens don't die of old age the Taint is killing you slowly. Wardens go down into the Deep Roads at the end, they die fighting rather than suffer a slow death".

I'd always wondered about that. I had the nasty feeling that the Taint would eventually transform the Warden into something like the Dark spawn. If so it was better to die taking out as many of the monsters with you as you could, then at least if did become of them you'd made sure that it didn't increase the enemies numbers.

"There was other stuff as well" added the bastard prince "but Duncan was suppose to..".

Alistair and Duncan had been closer to each other than I had been to our mentor during that short time. It wasn't just the length of time spent with each other, the real difference was that to my fellow Warden was that Duncan and the others had been a sort of family. Now all he had left was me and he didn't really know me very well.

"There are few rules were suppose to follow as well" informed Alistair "well there more like guidelines really. The Wardens don't kill their own unless you betray them first or help the Spawn but that''s never happened as far as I know".

You'd have to be completely off your rocker to want to help the Darkspawn but even if you were they were far more likely to kill than to try and strike a deal.

"Rules?" I asked between filling my mouth with rabbit stew.

"Well like I said there guidelines really. Your a Warden for life, but you shouldn't have any children because the Taint can pass on, so it not a good idea to have a wife either. Having a lover is fine but Wardens don't settle down so its not really fair on the other person".

Interesting that, the Taint could be passed on from parent to child but it wasn't something you can pass onto a person simply by having sex with them. It was all in the blood so as long as no one drank my blood or injected themselves with it then there was no danger to any even if I somehow ended up back on my world. Casual flings were also acceptable as long as you used birth control, but you could never had children. I could live with that.

I was curious as to what sort of contraception they had in this world but given that Alistair had been raised by the Church he might not know the details.

Morrigan would know, but that was not a conversation I wanted to have right now.

"The other stuff is obvious" said not the quite a proper Templar "protect people from the Darkspawn. Try and unite people when there's a Blight and of course to slay the Arch-Demon which is something only a Grey Warden can do for reasons I was never told".

I actually knew the reason, but I couldn't come out and tell Alistair the truth as there was no way that I should know this information.

"So nothing else, then?" I inquired "No physical changes".

If there were it wasn't obvious, I doubted that we grew horns or anything like that but their could be more subtle changes.

"I asked Duncan about it a few times" admitted Alistair "but he just said 'You'll see'. I think he was just winding me up".

The old Warden hadn't much of a sense of humour when I'd been around but things had been very serious when I'd joined up so perhaps I'd simply hadn't seen that side of him during our time together. Still I'd admired him greatly, he was a better fighter than me and he no guardian spirit helping him out, also he had been a learned man and very wise. I could see how Alistair, who was an orphan as well as a bastard, could come to see Duncan as beloved uncle or even as a surrogate father.

A person didn't have to read minds to have known that Alistair needed to talk about the people he had lost. I should of dealt with the issue back in Lothering but we'd been on the clock. So at some point I'd decided to bring the subject up in a round about way and now he'd finally said what he'd needed to say.

"I was lucky really" I told my fellow Warden "we don't have Darkspawn where I am from or dragons so all my family is safe at home. Still I miss Duncan. He would already knew what to do and we'd be half away to building an army by now".

"Yeah he'd already be planning the battle in which we heroically take down the Arch-Demon using only rusty spoons... or at least he would be taking it down. We'd be at the back cheering or something".

That remark made me wince. Alistair hadn't forgiven his mentor for not letting him fight at the battle. It was a very good thing that he hadn't but it left my 'brother' feeling more than a little resentful.

"If we were we both know it would be because Duncan wanted to protect us, not because he didn't trust us".

Alistair sighed and then said.

"I know that.. its just".

"That you think that you should of died with him" I supplied.

The trainee Templar shook his head.

"No but maybe I could of saved him... I mean I know I couldn't of made a difference but that...".

"Your head knows that it was the right thing to but your heart says something else" I added.

As if he had sense that Alistair needed some comfort my dog came over for a petting. His presence seemed to have a calming effect and I soon found myself able to sleep. Which was good as tomorrow was going to be a very busy day.

There was a lot waiting for us at Redcliff.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Hero named Villan**

Its a desire demon not a lust demon, that said lust and desire are closely linked. Also no as Gothic isn't a Mage so he can't enter the Fade and even if he could the spirit within in would be in charge.

davycrockett100 & Maben00

Glad you like it.

**Warden Gothic – Redcliffe Town**

With the morning sun behind us my group reached a place high enough that were able to overlooked the entire town of Redcliffe. Upon seeing the settlement I realized that the last time we had set up camp we had actually been closer to the town than I had thought.

It was amazing that we hadn't been attacked by the undead. I could only assume that demon controlling the dead monsters had ordered them not to stray to far from the castle.

Soon enough I saw someone running from the village up the path toward us. He just about reached the bridge before we did and he had to look us all up and down twice over before he accepted the fact that we were real.

"I... I thought I saw travellers coming down the road," explained the very out of breathe man, "Though I could scarcely believe it. Have you come to help us?"

Did I have the word 'hero' stamped on my forehead or something? Everyone I encountered seemed to have some problem that only could solve and often it involved giving people money.

Well at least this time these people wouldn't want money, they'd just want to kill things and I was getting very good at that.

"Actually we came to see Arl Eamon" I answered.

I knew that he was too ill to speak to anyone, in fact he was pretty much in a coma, but there was no way I should of known that so as normal I just went with the flow of events.

"The arl? Then... you don't know? Has nobody out there heard?"

"Heard what, exactly?" I asked "I mean I know the Arl is ill we met one of his knights in Lothering, but is he too sick to receive visitors?".

Hopefully that sounded as if I was truly concerned and that I didn't know more about what was going on than I should.

"He could be dead, for all we know!" the greeter replied. "Nobody's heard anything from the castle in days."

The welcoming committee took a few moments to calm down. Clearly he was highly stressed and who could blame him the undead weren't exactly known for being friendly creatures.

"We're under attack. Monsters come out of the castle every night and attack us non stop until dawn. Everyone's been fighting... and dying."

This news was not taken well by anyone in my group.

"Apparently everyone seems to agree that a Blight is the perfect time to start killing each other." Morrigan said in her normal warm and friendly manner.

Thankfully she was ignored by everyone and hopefully that would remain the case.

"We've no army to defend us, no arl and no king to send us help. So many are dead, and those left are terrified. They all think that they will be the next to die".

Finally Alistair could no longer remain silent.

"Hold on. What is this evil that's attacking you?"

There was a lot of worry in his voice but that wasn't shocking as this place had been his home once upon a time.

"I... I don't rightly know; I'm sorry. Nobody does".

Not very helpful really.

"I should take you to Bann Teagan. He's all that's holding us together. He'll want to see you."

"Bann Teagan?" Alistair asked "Arl Eamon's brother? He's here?"

With that it was decided that we all enter the town, I might be leader but it appeared that Alistair was taking charge at the least for the moment.

Despite the fact that the town of Redcliff had become something of fort recently we found it rather easy to get in. That mostly had to do with the fact that the people in charge of this settlement under siege seemed to be on a first name bases with Alistair.

Which was wasn't surprisingly really as he had grown up here I reminded myself once more.

It seemed that most of the adults had either played with Alistair as children or had at some point fallen victim to one of his pranks. It was hard to imagine it but judging by what I had overheard so far my Grey Warden had been the local equivalent of Dennis the Menace or Bart Simpson. He'd even had a partner in crime in the from a small dog. I had to wonder if had been called Gnasher.

Sadly there was little time for story telling so I wouldn't be gathering much in the way of blackmail material.

"Tomas, yes?" asked the Bann. "Who are these people with you? They're obviously not simple travellers."

"No, my lord. They just arrived, and I thought you would want to see them".

"Greetings, friends. My name is Teagan, Bann of Rainesfere, brother to the Arl" the Bann said by way of greeting.

I guessed that Bann was the local version of Baron which would make tht title of Arl the same as a either a Duke or a Earl.

"I remember you, Bann Teagan," Alistair said, "Though the last time we met I was a lot younger and... covered in mud."

"Covered in mud? ... Alistair?"

The eyes brightened at what was no doubt a pleasant memory of better times.

"It's is you, isn't it? You're alive! This is wonderful news!"

"Were you expecting him not to be?" I inquired.

"Indeed. Loghain would have us believe all Grey Wardens died along with my nephew, amongst other things."

Ah yes enemy propaganda. I really hated propaganda.

"Why?" I questioned, once more acting as if I didn't know exactly what was going on "What has Loghain been saying about us?"

Actually everyone in my group knew part of what the usurper was saying due to that bar fight in Lothering, but I wanted to get all the information I could just in case things were different than in the game.

"Loghain, has informed everyone who will listen that Grey Wardens are traitors and that they also murdered the king." Teagan said.

I felt my body tense and my hands went to the weapons on my belt. There were a lot of scared people with weapons around me and they might not react well to more bad news.

"I don't believe it. It is an act of a desperate man" the tired noble assured us "I think that Loghain quit the battle in order to preserve his army so that he could use to enforce his rule".

My body noticeably eased. Teagan was no friend of my enemy and that made him a potential ally.

"So I assume that you are a Grey Warden as well" said the Bann now addressing me formally "A pleasure to meet you. I wish it were under better circumstances. No doubt you are here to see my brother?"

"Yes, sir" I replied, unsure how to address nobles in the this land "the Blight is upon us so Alistair and I are attempting to gather an army to face the Darkspawn".

"That might be a problem" confessed the Bann "Eamon is still alive. At least I hope he is, but when last I saw him she was gravely ill".

Not that most encouraging thing my group could of heard.

"No one has heard from the castle in days. No guards patrol the walls and no one has responded to my calls. The attacks started a few nights ago. These evil things come out from the castle. We drove them back, but many perished during the last assault and I fear that tonight's attack will be worse".

"What evil things?" asked Alistair again.

Teagan began to pace. Clearly he needed to talk about what was going on here but not just so he could convince us of the danger. He needed to convince himself that it was all true, as well.

"Some call them the walking dead." Teagan informed my fellow Warden "Decomposing corpses returning to life with a hunger for human flesh... They attack each night and every night they come in greater numbers than ever before".

The noble took a deep breath and calmed himself down.

"With Cailan dead and Loghain having started this war over the throne, no one has responded to my urgent calls for help. We are alone, and we are running low on supplies. I fear that we won't last night".

He stopped pacing and looked my fellow Warden in the eyes.

"Alistair, I hate to ask, but I desperately need the help of you and your friends."

I was tempted to just get this guy's special ring and to head right into the castle. We still had more than a few hours of day light it would be possible for us to...

Actually coming to think on the matter. What would I do?

Kill Conner?

It was certainly an option, but not a very good one and I wasn't sure that I actually could kill him. He was after all only a child, and the only thing he was actually guilty of was wanting to keep his father alive.

It was the demon that was the problem.

The thought of some poor kid being used as a puppet by a demon made me feel very angry. There really should be some sort of rule against demons possessing children. A child shouldn't be able to give consent to such a thing, they were unable to understand what such a deal actually meant. No wonder the Templars dragged young mages off to the Circle, they really didn't have a choice if kids were easy pray for demons.

Mentally I shook my head and drove those thoughts away. I had to focus on the here and now.

Saving the town was the right thing to do. Saving these people was the right thing to do.

I was telling myself that because my sense of right and wrong needed me to think it, but it was also the logical thing to. If I saved all these people I'd have more allies and it was more likely that the Arl would come to my aid against Longhair if I found a way to save both his son and people he ruled.

Plus this went beyond Redcliff. What was happening here threatened everyone in the kingdom. The demon had an army of the dead and there were lots of more defenceless villages close to the castle. Worse if the demon could control its armies even from a great distance it could have the monsters march at night and hide in any number of ruins during the day.

"It isn't just up to me" Alistair replied "The Wardens have a duty to stop the Blight. That said we don't stand much chance against Loghain without the help of the Arl".

"We should help" I said to the whole group.

Alistair was pleased to hear me say that but not everyone else was.

"One would think we had enough to contend with elsewhere" argued Morrigan

"We need the Arl's support" I pointed out "without him to challenge Loghain we will never get the support we need".

"Why do we simply not go after the Arch-Demon" Sten demanded to know.

I'd been expecting this to come up.

"Because the Arch-Demon is a dragon that is marching.. well flying at the head an a massive army of Darkspawn" I told the giant of a man "working together we might and I do might, be able to kill the Arch-Demon but we won't be able to get to it unless the horde its leading are kept busy. To do that we need an army of our own and army requires more than warriors, we'll need weapons, allies, supplies, horses to transport those supplies, money, food. The Arl can help us with that".

My statement seemed to convince Sten of the wisdom of my chosen course of action. At least for now.

"There is some wisdom in that" admitted Morrigan.

Neither of them seemed to understand just how hard it was to built an army in a feudal setting, but Sten came a society that was very different that what humans knew and Morrigan had grown up in the wilderness with only a batty old witch for company so she could hardly be expected to understand much about logistics and warfare.

"There is much to do before night falls" said the Bann once I had spoken to my team mates "I've put two men in charge of the defenses outside. Murdock, who is the village's mayor, is just outside the chantry. Ser Perth, one of Arl Eamon's knights, is just up at the windmill. You can discuss with them the preparations for the coming battle and plan the defence".

"Why do people keep putting me in charge of things" I muttered to myself.

As the day started to end it was impossible not to notice the increasing feelings of worry and dread within the hearts of the townspeople.

We'd done all we could, but we'd had little to work with.

Still I wasn't too worried. Everyone was ready to fight and I'd bribed or threatened anyone who hadn't wanted to help so even they were willing to stand with us, if only because they knew that I would kill them they didn't fight were as if they did stand with me they might survive and they would make a money.

Also the drunken blacksmith had worked to ensure that everyone had at least some armour, better than that my habit of collecting weapons had paid off as everyone was now armed. I owed him a favour for that but it was that I would pay as I had intention of leaving that castle unless his daughter was at my side.

Even the people who would be staying inside the Chantry had something to defend themselves with. Thinking on that it would soon be time for the women and children to start gathering up what little supplies they and to lock themselves inside the Chantry. I planned to send my war hound Oggy in with them, he would protect the little ones I knew it and if nothing else his presence might distract the children from their parent's worries.

I spent a moment wondering if the undead would even be able to enter the holy place as they were the minions of a demon after all and in some old stories its said the demons can't stand upon holy ground.

While that was an interesting thing to think about I wasn't willing to risk the lives of all those innocents by suggesting that we all barricade inside what past for the local church.

Besides that wouldn't solve the problem as even if we could safely spend the night somewhere then when we finally did enter the castle we'd have to fight even more undead to get to Conner.

Dealing with one threat at a time was the only sensible way of dealing with all of these problems.

"The sun is setting" informed the mayor "its time for us all to take our places. May the Maker watch over us".

Hours later I woke up with someone shaking my very sore body. I'd only gotten about fours sleep according to my mostly useless watch. but since we needed to enter the castle during the day we had no choice but to get moving despite the lack of a proper amount of rest.

"Bann Teagan is about to make an announcement" informed Leliana.

Ah yes it was time for the hero of the hour to be praised. I wondered if they would put a monument or something. I hoped so as fighting zombies on and off all night was well hell of a thing for a man to do.

"Dawn arrives, and we survived the night." Teagan said as he addressed the gathering crowd "We are victorious".

I didn't feel very victorious because while none of my team mates had even been hurt that much, we had lost of a few of the town's folk. I hadn't known of them but still it was hard not to feel their lose as I had led the defence and part of me was wondering if I could of done better.

"And though this victory came at a great cost, we must remember none of us would be here were it not for the heroism of these good folk besides me".

I really didn't like being the centre of this much attention but I managed to keep a neutral expression on my face as the Bann spoke directly to me.

"I thank you, good ser. Truly, the Maker smiled on us when he sent you here in our darkest hour".

Indeed, I was glad that I had listened to Alistair and come here first. This wasn't a video game after all events wouldn't of waited for me. Had I gone to the elves or the dwarves first then all I would of found here was a ghost town ruled over by a demon, or perhaps something worse.

Thinking of the demon I realised that time was of the essence here.

"It isn't over yet" I reminded "we still have to get inside the castle and find the source of this nightmare".

I knew that the Bann agreed with me, but there was no need to worry the townspeople about this matter as there wasn't anything they could do. Also if they didn't feel that the danger had passed then they might make it hard for my team to leave.

"Surely these people deserve some small celebration, don't you think? There is time yet."

"Of course" I said now talking to the crowd "and there should be time to morn as well but sadly I won't be here for that, but don't fear I will return, I promise".

They seemed to believe me. I just wished I did as well.

Everyone remained silent as the local high priestess reminded everyone to thank the Maker for watching over us, and given how many undead we'd defeated even I had to admit we might of gotten some help from upstairs.

My group and I stayed for the whole ceremony, even Morrigan and Sten had their heads respectfully bowed, but soon it was time to leave.

We didn't have long to prepare and when we were ready it would be time to go to the mill and then to enter the castle, to enter the lair of a demon.

Suddenly spending another night of endlessly hacking apart zombies didn't seem like such a bad thing after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Takao-kun **

**I actually liked Wynn. The games a lot like KOTOR so I see her as kind of like the anti Keria. Plus my group does need a healer. **

**Meeting the dwarves should be fun as I have an idea involving lyruim powder, balls of silverite and well you might be able to guess the rest. **

**dragon matt blue & davycrockett100 **

**Thanks guys**

**Warden Gothic – Redcliffe Castle **

As expected Teagan, Bann of Rainesfere had given us the key to the secret passage. That there was a hidden way in and out of the castle didn't surprise me in the least, mostly because it had been in the game but also because there's always a secret way out of a castle. Nobles always have a quick way out of their homes in case the peasants decide that a change of leadership is order and decide to forcefully retire the current leader.

The fact that the passage led to the castle's dungeons was a bit worrying as it could have been used to bring in people here who didn't deserve to be here, say like political enemies but judging by the dust it hadn't been used in a good long while and the Arl didn't seem the type to imprison innocent people in any case.

At the very least I hoped that all the dead bodies hadn't been here before the Arl had fallen ill, if they had been brought down here due to his orders then he wasn't the kind of person I wanted to ally with. Thankfully it seemed to me that the corpses were old, as in they had been dead for decades not mere years. Best guess, they had risen up the graveyards to serve their demon master.

On the subject of rising: more of the undead were getting up to fight.

As was natural Alistair and I charged, me with my two weapons and him with his sword and shield. We hacked, slashed and bashed until the bodies stopped moving, then Morrigan ensured their destruction by burning the bodies with fire that she could control.

That was when we encountered the Blood Mage Jowan.

"Hello. Whose there? Is there anyone alive out there?'

"Hi there" I replied before answering his questions "I am Gothic and this is my team. And yes we are alive".

"Wait you don't look like the arlesser's guards".

Well, dud. We were a band of adventuring misfits not soliders.

"Are you from outside the castle" asked the renegade mage.

"Yes we are" I answered "and who are you?"

I actually knew but I shouldn't know it was a good thing to ask in case I slipped up and called him by his name some point later on.

"My name is Jowan" he told the group "I'm a mage the arless hired to tutor her son. Or at least I was until she threw me into the dungeon".

"So your behind all of this then?" I demanded to know in what I hoped to be a suitable angry tone of voice.

Given that no one in my group had so far caught me in a lie I could only assume that I was a better act that I thought I was. Still it was hard to pretend that I didn't know everything that was going on.

"No I didn't" protested the Blood Mage "I did poison the Arl, but I'm not responsible for all of this. I was already imprisoned when it all started".

I knew that he was telling the truth but I got the sense that the rest of the group didn't share my point of view.

"The Arless came down here with her men and demanded that I reverse what had been done. I thought she meant the poisoning of the Arl. That was the first I heard about the troubles. Her ladyship thought I had summoned a demon to torment her family. She had me tortured. There was nothing I could do or say that would appease her. So they left me to rot".

Poor sod. If he hadn't tried to kill the Arl I'd call him innocent and let him go. But sadly that wasn't option as soon we might need his help.

"Why did you poison the Arl?" Alistair inquired.

Normally he let me do this sort of thing but this place had been his home so it seemed right for him to ask.

"I was instructed to by Loghain" Jowan explained. I was told that Arl Eammon was a threat to Felderan and that if I dealt with him then Loghain would settle matters with the Circle".

Idiot. It was the Circle he needed to worry about. It was the Templars. Including the near Templar standing next to me.

"You see I'm a Blood Mage" confessed Jowan

Morrigan was rather surprised to hear that.

"You a Blood Mage? Truly?". I would never of guessed".

To be fair he didn't look at all dangerous. What with his silly robes and all.

Alistair was less surprised but far less casual about the whole thing.

"A Blood Mage... that's never good".

"Lady Isolde needed a Mage but not one that was part of the Circle, so that I was how I got close to the Arl" said Jowan who clearly wanted to confess.

"Why would she needed a Mage?" Alistair asked to know.

"Her son Conner has shown signs of magic" Jowan informed "The Arless wanted someone to teach him to control his powers, but it couldn't be someone connected to the Circle".

"Why wouldn't she want to contact the Circle" Alistair asked next.

It sounded as if he couldn't imagine a parent not sending their child to the Circle. Personally I could see a number of reasons why someone would want to hide their child's magic.

"The Arless is a very religious person. Having a Mage for a son is an embarrassment".

I guessed that Mages couldn't inherit property or hold titles other than those that only really mattered to other Mages. The Arl only had one child so if Conner could inherit then that was the end of his line. It could also mean that the Arless's family who disown for birthing a Mage.

The magical bigotry in this world would deeply upset me with Conner was a good example as to why people should fear magic. Even if it wasn't really his fault.

Jowan spent a few moments whining about the unfairness of the universe. Then we got things back on track.

"Did the Arl know?" inquired my not quiet a Templar friend.

"No" answered the locked up magic user "his wife was adamant. She knew that he would do the right thing and send Conner to the Circle".

A noble who followed the rules rather than merely enforcing them, that was actually rather promising. It sounded as if he was the same man as in the game and if so then he would make a good ally.

"So if your not behind all this then that means Conner could be" I stated.

I wanted my group to be as prepared as possible for what was lying ahead. Granted no one with even an ounce of humanity would be willing to slay a child... well maybe Morrigan, but we might not have a choice.

"Its possible" supplied the imprisoned Blood Mage "but he's so young and he doesn't know much magic".

There was a pause before he said.

"Still its possible that he somehow tore a whole in the veil"

On my world that statement wouldn't mean much unless it meant that someone had torn some poor woman veil and now it needed sowing back together, but this world it was much the same as if he had said 'he made a gateway to Hell'.

"I have to make it right somehow. I have to".

"Well you could help us fight the zombies" I suggested

Not that we really needed help. Fighting these undead was like fighting Trade Federation Battle Droids, as long you had a decent weapon in your hand, you knew how to use it and a few people around to watch your back then you really had nothing to fear. In fact it with this foe it was smarter to attack than run because the undead had no combat tactics more complex than: Charge and then hit things with your weapon. They never even tried to block blows. Of course they didn't have shields which would of helped a great deal.

As she was always eager to share her option Morrigan decided to speak.

"This boy could be of use to us, and even if not then let him go..."

Alistair then jumped in.

"Let's not forget that he's a Blood Mage. You can't just set a Blood Mage free".

"_And let's not forgot the attempted murder thing" _ I muttered to myself.

"Then better to slay him. To make him pay for his choices. Is that Alistair who speaks or the Templars".

"I'd say its common sense talking" replied the bastard prince "we don't even know the whole story yet, he could be lying".

"He wishes to redeem himself" said the bard/spy "doesn't everyone deserve that chance?"

A naive thing to say, but at least she wasn't trying to tell the whole group what we should do.

"Like yourself, you mean" commented the witch.

I could sense a cat fight in the near future. Maybe I could arrange for their to be mud of some sort. They didn't have the right kinds of food for a proper naked female wrestling but perhaps we could use honey and then I could lick some of it off their bodies.

"Everyone deserves a chance to redeem themselves in the Maker's eyes" debated the Orlisan girl "this man no less than any".

"I don't know" said a now conflicted Alistair "he is a Blood Mage, but this an unusual situation".

"Give me a chance, pleased" begged Jowan.

After deciding to end this little debate club meeting I said.

"I think its best if you just stay put for now. At least until we fully understand everything that is going on".

The Blood Mage accepted my decision as it was really for the best. I didn't even know if he could fight and the Arless might not react to us very well if we were in his company.

After that distraction we got moving again. It was a little hard for the entire group to move through the cellars but we managed it by walking in line and we all kept our eyes open.

Soon we were inside the castle and we began to spread out as a small army of undead charged towards us.

Once more they show no regard for their own existence or even each others, they just ran at us and tried to use their numbers to overwhelm my group.

It might of worked if we weren't a team of badass warriors, aided by a skilled rogue and a powerful magic user.

Also Oggy helped.

There was an aura of darkness and fear filling the castle. It hadn't been that noticeable in the dungeons because that's how such places should feel but up here it was a lot more obvious.

Only torches provided light as there was something preventing the energy of the sun from entering the place. The castle's fine decorations and well crafted furniture no doubt would of drawn admiring glances had we not been so distracted by the bodies and the smell. Even I was effected as normally such a place would have me wishing I was wealthy enough to buy it from the owner but I would never want to live here.

The fighting remained easy enough at least until we entered the castle's courtyard and came face to face with a Reverent. I had little idea as to what these creatures were beyond being some form of undead but I soon reminded that they a fearsome foe.

Sten and Oggy charged the monster. Sten screamed a battle cry and my faithful hound barked together they looked as if they took take on anything, but the undead thing used a spell or perhaps something akin to telekinesis to throw the giant right into Alistair who was nearly crushed as he weighed a lot less than the non-human.

Morrigan unleashed a spell a small fireball by the looks of it, but the armoured undead seemed to have an enchanted shield as the spell had no effect when the creature blocked it.

Leliana fired her bow but this time the monster didn't even bother to raise its fancy shield. Instead it simply batted aside the arrow with its sword treating the who attack as if it was more than part of a game of Rounders.

Now it was my term.

I charged and just as the undead being raised its hand to charge an attack I threw my one sided axe. The creature moved its shield to take the blow but that had been part of my plan. There was now nothing the monster could do to stop me from landing a blow with my two handed sword which I had been drawing as soon as the axe left my hand.

My sword met the undead things sword, which had been driven into the ground after it had deflected the bard's arrow. The creature was fast enough to block my blow but I didn't have a large shield so I had more muscle to call upon.

I forced the sword down and the span with enough that the monster was forced to use it already damaged shield to absorb the blow. Which it did but the strike caused the armour plated fiend to fall to its knees.

Victory seemed to be a hand.

Then a sudden reversal.

I found myself flying and I landed in what was thankfully grass which preventing me from breaking anything.

Morrigan fired some lightening and that seemed to hurt the dead thing so much so in fact that it let out an unearthly scream.

I tried to get up and was about half way there when Sten appeared and started bashing the armoured creature while screaming something that would only make sense to another of his race. In fact it took us all to calm him down and what was left of creature could best be described as slag.

Sten had also proven that I was not the strongest in the group even I was better with weapons. This made me realise that perhaps it would be good idea for me to see if Leliana could teach me some sneaky fighting tricks and that I should try to get my hands on some of those grenade type things they had around here as I would need to take the giant out quickly if he ever decided to challenge me.

It took us all a little time to get ready for another fight, none of us had been badly hurt but we didn't have a healer in the group so we had to relay on the magical bandages they used in this world. Healing potions, which they also had, would have been better but we were running low.

Soon enough we entered the castle via the side entrance and found ourselves yet again in combat.

Thankfully it was just more of the undead and in one room a pack of dogs but since I'd expected them I simply locked the door rather than have the group charge in and fight.

Then we had the novel experience of meeting someone who didn't want to kill us.

"Ah please don't hurt me" a servant girl screamed.

"Calm down" I ordered "we're not going to hurt you".

Upon seeing that we were living people the young woman calmed down.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so scared. Those monsters are everywhere".

While most of the creatures hadn't really been much trouble, to an unarmed person with no fighting skills who was also alone they were actually a big threat so I understood why she had hidden in this room.

"Wait your the blacksmith's daughter, aren't you" reasoned Alistair.

There was actually a bit of a family resemblance. They had the same eyes.

"I just want to go back to the village" pleaded the woman "is there are way out of here?"

"Sure there's a passage way in the dungeon" I informed her.

"But the monsters".

Yes that would be a problem. The way we came was clear but what if she took a different route.

"Okay Sten, Alistair take this young lady to the dungeon and then..."

"We can't separate" protested the illegitimate heir to the throne.

Damn it.

"Fine, we've cleared the way so it shouldn't take us long to escort her out of her. Maybe we can raise the gates. That way the people in the village will know that we're okay".

Everyone looked at me a little oddly.

"They have people watching the castle" I reminded "so they will know its us opening the place up".

Amazingly no one grumbled about this being another delay and to be fair it didn't take long away. Before long we hacking our way through more monsters and heading for the main audience chamber.

It didn't take us long to get there, and that was good thing because I was actually starting to get tired. I wasn't sure I could keep hacking and slashing my way through the undead much longer.

Just like in the game Conner was making his Uncle do what was possible the creepiest dance ever seen anywhere outside of a Michael Jackon music video.

"So these are our visitors"

"_So these are our visitors"_

That echo was a lot scarier in real life. It felt as if the second voice was coming from all around us.

My dog was growling loudly as the group entered the room but thankfully Warhounds are to well trained to attack without an order unless their master is in danger.

"The ones you told me about, Mother"

"_The ones you told me about, Mother"_

Yep really creepy.

"Yes, Conner" replied the Arless who was clearly to frightened to say anything without her 'son's' permission.

"And this is the one who defeated my soldiers. The ones I sent to reclaim my village".

"_And this is the one who defeated my soldiers. The ones I sent to reclaim my village". _

I really wished the demon would stop doing that.

"Yes" Conner's mother answered.

"And now its starting at me. What does it want?. What is it I can't see it clearly enough. There's too much light"

"_And now its starting at me. What does it want?. What is it I can't see it clearly enough. There's too much light"_

The demon could see the light. The spirit must be somehow shielding me.

"This is just man, Conner" answered the lady of the castle "Like your father".

"Oh I am tired of hearing about him. Besides he's nothing like father. He's

breathing and father never glowed like this one".

"_Oh I am tired of hearing about him. Besides he's nothing like father. He's breathing and father never glowed like this one". _

I also really wished that everyone would ignoring the remarks about light and glowing. Hopefully they would put it down to the demon simply being weird.

"I could change all that"

"_I could change all that"_

"Conner" begged the Arless "Don't hurt anyone".

It was a bit late for that.

"Mother? What's happening? Where am I?"

The voice was totally different more childlike and without the echo effect. Also Oggy seemed to calm down so I didn't think the demon was faking this part. Conner really was able to gain control at least for a short time.

"Oh thank the Maker" praised the boy's mother "Conner, Conner can you hear me?"

"Get away from me fool woman".

"_Get away from me fool woman"._

And the demon was back.

"You are beginning to bore me"

"_You are beginning to bore me"_

"Please Grey Wardens. Do not hurt my son. He is not responsible for what he does".

I could only assume that the Bann had told his sister in law who we were, because she should have no other way of knowing who we were.

"Conner did not mean to do this. It was that Mage the one who poisoned his father. He started all this he summoned this demon. Conner was just trying to help his father".

"And he made a deal with the demon to do so" supplied Morrigan in case anyone wasn't totally caught up in what was going on "foolish child".

"It was a fair deal".

"_It was a fair deal"._

Clearly the demon didn't agree.

"Father is alive, just as I wanted. Now its my turn to sit on the throne and to spend out armies to conquer the world".

"_Father is alive, just as I wanted. Now its my turn to sit on the throne and to spend out armies to conquer the world"._

That would happen over my dead body.

Wait did say that out loud? Hope not, it was far to cheesy a line.

"No one will tell me what to do ever again".

"_No one will tell me what to do ever again"._

"Nobody tells him what to do. Nobody" laughed Conner's mind controlled pet.

"Quiet, Uncle. I told you what I would do if you didn't stop shouting. Didn't I? Yes I did.

"_Quiet, Uncle. I told you what I would do if you didn't stop shouting. Didn't I? Yes I did._

The demon then turned to me and said.

"But let's keep things simple. This... glowing man will have the audience he seeks. Tell us: what have you come here for?"

"_But let's keep things simple. This... glowing man will have the audience he seeks. Tell us: what have you come here for?"_

"I came here to see the Arl" I replied.

Which I supposed was the truth. I hadn't really meant to say it.

"So your a concerned well-wisher. Why didn't you just say so?"

"_So your a concerned well-wisher. Why didn't you just say so?"_

Before I could even come with an answer for that question the insane demon switched tracks.

"But father is so very ill. We really should disturb him. Isn't that right mother?"

"_But father is so very ill. We really should disturb him. Isn't that right mother?"._

"I don't think..." started the Arless.

"Of course you don't. Ever since you sent the knights away you do nothing but deprive me of the chance to have fun. Frankly it is getting dull".

"_Of course you don't. Ever since you sent the knights away you do nothing but deprive me of the chance to have fun. Frankly it is getting dull"._

I started to be able to move. This whole thing was starting to get less scary and I found my hands moving towards my weapons. But I still wasn't ready to kill a child.

"I crave action and excitement, but this man spoilt my fun".

"_I crave action and excitement, but this man spoilt my fun"._

"Yeah I can't say that I'm sorry about that" I told the demon as I lifted my axe and mace "but your little pets were in my way".

The demon took one look at me and ran away. I couldn't but notice that I'd very softly been glowing.

Oddly no one attacked. The guards looked as if they were waking up from a bad dream and the Bann was starting to come to his senses.

"Teagan" moaned the Arless "are you all right?".

"I am better now. I think" replied the Bann "my mind is my own again".

The two nobles then turned to me and my group.

"Please" pleaded the Arless "Conner is not responsible for this. There must be someway we can save him".

"Clearly the child is an abomination" said Morrigan softly enough to be comforting "There is only one way to stop all of this".

"But Conner is still in there" protested the foreign born noble "sometime he is himself".

Deciding that time was of the essence here I brought up the Mages.

"Can't we ask the Circle for help?" I inquired "Surely they know a way to deal with something like this".

"No more magic" declared the Arless "Mages are what caused all of this in the first place".

"It was you who hired the Mage" reminded the Bann "if the Circle can help us then we must send for them".

"Its either that or we kill him" I added.

No wanted that... well aside for Morrigan but she was practical to the point of being a heartless bitch.

"But what if Conner... I mean the demon tries to escape" pointed out Alistair.

Then Morrigan surprised me.

"I will stay here" she declared "if your willing to use magic to solve this problem then I should be able to contain the demon. But I will need help. Someone who can fight off the demon's minions".

"Sten?" I asked

The giant sighed.

"Very well. Since it seems that we will not be fighting the Darkspawn any time soon I will stay here and guard this place".

"Thank you" I replied.

I turned to the group.

"We'll rest here for a few hours and then help set up some barricades to contain the demon. By morning at the latest most of us will be heading for the Circle".

It was a rough night. We had to burn all of the dead so that the demon would have no bodies to animate. Then Morrigan spent quite a while trying to magical bar the doors with some sort of runes.

Still by morning we were off. It would take us two days to get to the Circle and when we did there would be another hard battle to fight.

My life was really violent these days.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warden Gothic – Camp Again **

"Is something wrong?" asked a voice from beside me.

I rolled over on my sleeping mat to see Lelina who was standing over me with a concerned look upon her face.

"I'm having a bad day" I told the bard as she sat on the grass.

Indeed it had been a bad day. In fact it had been a bad week all round.

Seeing that demon possessing Conner was without a doubt that most horrible thing I'd ever since in real life. It had been beyond creepy at the time but now I walked from it, even if it was to get help, I felt even worse. Granted it was the best to do, as my only other options had been either using Blood Magic or to kill a child. Neither of those was a good idea. Yet the third choice was the one that could led to the most danger as it was possible that Morrigan would be unable to contain the demon even with Sten's help.

Since leaving Redcliff Castle I'd been having worrying thoughts. They were more than mere concerns I was starting to wonder if I should bother saving this world. It was just so fucked up.

Demons using kids so that they could unleash armies of the undead was one thing, you expect demons to be evil its what they do.

No it was the people that really upset me. Lorghain was the just the tip of the iceberg there was corruption and evil all around me. Bandits, highwaymen, deserters, solider thugs, corrupt leaders, poisoners. They were just some of the crooks that I'd met.

Anyone who I didn't think of as evil just seem to be a victim.

This was just the humans. There were things a lot worse out there than people.

Demons. Werewolves. Darkspawn. Dragons. Abominations. This world was full of monsters.

Then there was my own team.

Morrigan the Witch.

Well she was possible insane. Ruthless. Alienated. Unwilling to help others unless it benefited her directly. She manipulated people and openly admitted it. Also she had been raised by an insane and possible demoniacally possessed sorceress, and I knew where that was going to led.

Leliana the Rogue.

She was spying on me for someone at the very least. She had killed people as an assassin. Had betrayed her own people. Also she really believed in redemption a little too much actually, although that had more to do with her than anyone else. Lastly she thought she was on quest from God (assuming that she wasn't lying) and people who think that God is behind them can be very dangerous people.

Sten the Giant.

Well he was a warrior for an alien culture and shouldn't really be judged by human standards. But he had killed innocent people. Also he would likely turn on me soon as we weren't making much progress on the kill the Archdemon front.

Alistair the Warden.

Here was a man who avoided his responsibilities whenever possible. He was a follower and not a leader. Yet he was actually more qualified to not only led this team but also this entire nation. Worse than all that he was also a church raised solider which meant he would never accept that I was possessed by a spirit rather than a demon if he ever found out the truth.

The only one I could trust fully was the dog.

Well I could trust Morrigan to some extent because I knew that she would do what was best for her.

Also she never pretended to be anything other than what she was. She had openly admitted, more than once, that she didn't care for people and that she was a manipulative bitch.

I felt the spy prod me again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" the foreign girl inquired.

"Not really" I answered

I moved my arm so that I could pat Oggy. The animal had sensed my mood and was doing its best to comfort me. Which I supposed was the rogue's intent as well.

"I'm starting to have doubts" I confessed.

Leliana had been sort of priestess even if she hadn't been one for long, so if I was going to talk to anyone about this then she was the best choice but only because my options were so limited.

"Are you worried that you won't succeed in stopping the Blight?" was the woman's next question.

Actually I wasn't worried much about that. I had faith in myself and I knew that Arch-demon could be defeated because I had seen it happen. Well sort of.

"I just wonder if this world is worth saving".

"Is this about those bandits?" she inquired.

Earlier in the day we'd come across a group of bandits that had been praying on refugees. They hadn't just been robbing people like those idiots outside of Lothering had been. These bastards had been killing people and then had thrown the bodies in a ditch as if they were just rubbish. Naturally we'd killed the criminals but before we'd started the attack I'd heard them laughing and joking about how easy it was to rob and murder those who were fleeing in terror. The way they had laughed it almost made me think they were Darkspawn in disguise.

Of course they weren't. They were worse.

The Darkspawn are monsters. They are soulless thing incapable of being good so when a human acts as bad or even worse than the monsters you know they made a choice to be that bad.

"Yes" I replied.

Leliana moved to lay down next to me and we both spent a while simply looking up at the stars. She then lent over me and started talking to Oggy.

"I use to live with a lady who had a dog. He was called Bon Bon. He was a terror. He would hide when he saw you and then jump out you so that he could bite you in the ankle with his razor sharp teeth. Very painful".

Bon Bon. Wasn't that the French word for sweets or candy to use the American word?

That lady must have been one of those people who gave their pets sweet names so that they could pretend that their animal wasn't proof that they would make awful parents.

"He attacked me once. I thought he was a diseased rat so I kicked him. Bon Bon he went flying over the banister and out the window. He survived but he never came near me after that".

Was there a point to that story.

"But you are very different. You are kind, loyal and gentle but not when you fight. Then you are viscous. Like Bon Bon. Only without the ankle biting".

My ability to understand subtext told me that she was no longer talking about the dog or at least not just about the dog.

"Also you eat a lot a more".

In my defence that has a lot more to do with being a Grey Warden than anything else. Plus I imagined that playing host to some sort of warrior spirit required at lot of calories.

"Well he is a bloke" I pointed out.

Hopefully she wouldn't go on about the smell next. It was hard not to get all sweaty when you fight bad guys all the time and live on a world were they haven't invented deodorant.

Better change the subject.

Well I'd been about to but all of a sudden I found that the red headed bard was using my chest as a pillow and seemed to want to go to sleep so I decided to follow her led and to get some rest.

Poor girl had probably been trying to comfort me in a roundabout sort of way or at least she'd been trying to distract from my dark thoughts, but hadn't gotten to the point before tiredness have overwhelmed her.

"And you smell better too" Leliana mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

"Enchantment!"

"Hey Sandal" I greeted as my group packed up the camp.

The two dwarves had gotten into the habit of picking out a good place to make camp as we all moved around the countryside. They always stayed out of the way and all of my group enjoyed the discount.

"Enchantment!" shouted the young dwarf very loudly.

I turned my head to see that the short dude was holding both my axe and my mace. At first I was ready to clip him around the ear or at least to give him a lecture on not stealing people's stuff, but it didn't take long for my still sleepy mind to notice that the dwarf had enchanted my weapons.

The axe almost seemed to be on fire only the flames weren't doing it any harm and the mace looked as even Jack Frost himself had come along and blessed it.

"Thanks Sandel" I said.

"You're welcome" replied the dwarf before we wandered off.

I swung both the weapons around and tried to imagine how effective they would be when it came time to slay some more monsters.

My mood had definitely improved.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note:**

Hypnosis Writer

I disagree Lorghain was tyrant, he betrayed his king, left a lot of soldiers to die, he employed assassin, he allowed his own citizens to be enslaved he consorted with Blood Mages and he even had his own daughter imprisoned. He was a monster. His only redeeming quality was that he was at end able to understand that he was wrong but by then it was to late to do anything about it. He accepted his death which means at least he wasn't a coward.

**dragon matt blue & DeusImperator92 **

I'm glad your both enjoying the story

The True Overlord

If by action you mean sex, then no not yet.

**Warden Gothic – The Circle **

When my group entered the dark and spooky looking tower that was home to Circle Mages of Felderan, we found it in a state of turmoil. There were Templars running about in full armour and everyone was armed. Clearly events were still following the plot of the game and while that did ensure that I had good idea of what was going on I still found it rather depressing. There seemed to be no end to this kingdoms problems and once more I was slap bang in the middle of one of them.

"and I want two men stationed by the doors at all times. Do not open the doors without my express consent. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Ser".

"The doors are bared" observed Alistair "but are they keeping people out or in?"

I would assume in even I didn't know all that I did since we'd had no trouble entering the place. Of course I knew that getting out would be the tricky part.

"Now we wait and pray" muttered Greagoir who was the senior Templar in these parts.

"What's going on here?" I asked so that I could keep up my act of not knowing nearly everything that was going on in the world of current events.

"I don't have time to entertain visitors" stated the Templar "were dealing with a situation that doesn't involve you Grey Warden".

Okay I really must have the words 'I am a Grey Warden' floating above me because everyone seemed to know who I was and I want I did for a job. Granted there were no doubt wanted posters of me put up in places but the picture on them wasn't a very good likeness and they didn't tell people my name so there had to be something else keeping people informed.

"And as a Grey Warden I surely have the right to know" was my reply.

"Then I seek plainly; The Tower is no longer under our control" informed the Templar who seemed to understand that I did have some authority even if I didn't have any idea how far that extended "Abominations and demons stalk the tower halls".

Greagoir started to pace and I could tell by the tone of his voice that he felt that he held part of the blame for what had happened.

"We were too complacent. First Jowan and now this".

Assuming I survived the rest of this day I would tell him where to find that Blood Mage as it wouldn't be a bad idea to earn a little good will with this group.

In fact I could start doing that now

"Is there anything I can do to help".

I didn't much like the Templars. The Assassin Creed games aside I never thought it was a good thing for a religious body to have its own army and the history of this world would likely support my disliking.

"I have sent word to Denerim, calling for reinforcements and the Right of Annulment".

That was not as extreme as it sounded given what was going on but if things here were progressing as they did in the game then there was a chance that we could save a few of the Circle.

"The Mages are likely already dead" said Alistair "the remaining Abominations must be dealt with no matter what".

"This situation is dire" added Greagoir "There is no alternative – everything in that tower must be destroyed so it can be made safe again".

Yes. Cleanse, kill, burn that will make things better... then again when it came to demons that was actually was a good idea.

"Mages are hardly helpless" I pointed out "a few might still be alive".

"If any are still alive then the Maker must of shielded them" said Greagoir.

Well I seemed to have some of sort divine power behind me and I knew one Mage who also did. She was in the tower and therefore could be alive.

"No one could of survived those monsters and its too painful to hope that any did".

I wondered if he really meant that.

"Okay then I'll look" I offered.

Greagoir seemed shocked by my offer.

"I assure you that an Abomination is a force to be reckoned with, and you will no doubt face more than one".

Perhaps making the demon possessing Conner run away had made me overconfident but I felt sure that I could handle this, as long as I had my team to back me up.

"Someone has to try" I argued "there are children living here, we can't abandoned them".

Kids always tug on the heartstrings. There was no way he would deny me now. Not that I really wanted to go inside but someone had to save the Mages as I needed them to help me fight the Archdemon.

"Then a word of caution... once you cross that threshold, there is no turning back. The doors must remain barred. I will open them for no one until I have proof that it is safe".

As expected.

"I will only believe that it is over if the First Enchanter stands before me and tells me it is so. If Irving has fallen then the Circle has indeed been lost, and what is left must be destroyed".

Greagoir then looked me right in the eye.

"My Andraste lend you her courage".

Courage wasn't the problem but I appreciated the sentiment none the less.

The moment the doors slammed behind us I knew that is was more than possible that I might never see them open.

We didn't start fighting at once. We only found dead bodies and broken junk until we ran into Wynn who was fighting a Rage Demon while also maintaining a magical barrier. Pretty impressive for an old lady.

"Why did the templars let you through?" asked Wynn upon seeing Alistair, Leliana my dog and I "did they send you here to warn us?".

"I'm here to investigate the tower" I explained

"The templars have barred the doors. They only intend to open them when they will attack us. Is that what is happening?".

What did I look like a Templar?

"No there not attacking" I answered "There gonna wait for the reinforcements and for the Right of Annulment".

"So Greagoir thinks that we are beyond hope" stated the elderly Mage "He has abandoned us to our fate, yet we have survived. But if he invokes the Right then we will all die".

Time to give them some hope.

"There is a chance. If we can get to the First Enchanter and bring him to the doors then the templars will let us out" I explained.

"If anyone could survive this then it would be Irving" reasoned the red robed Mage "In fact it was he who told me to look after the children".

Wynn walked over to the barrier and then explained that she had created it.

For something that was meant to stop demons from hurting children I had to admit it was rather pretty. She also explained that we could not enter the tower proper without her aid.

I agreed to her coming along because it would be foolish if I didn't.

"Here we are" Wynn announced when were ready to get to work "I'm rather amazed that I was able to sustain for this long".

If the Spirit within her was anything like the one within me then it would be enhancing her powers as my Spirit enhanced my skills. I knew that the Spirits enhanced skills because I hadn't become a great fighter as soon as I'd arrived on this world. I'd only really started to kick ass once Duncan had shown me a few tricks as we travelled to Ostagar. Also I was pretty sure that while I wasn't getting any faster I was getting stronger every day due to my increasing muscles so that more evidence that the Spirit wasn't doing all of the work.

"It must of tired you out" I commented "which only makes your efforts more impressive".

My efforts to praise the woman had no noticeable effect.

"Yes, it did make me weary at times" she admitted "but I had to stay strong. To protect the children".

I knew that Wynn could be a bit preachy a times but anyone who held the safety of children above their own well being was a good person and there weren't enough such people in this world.

"Be prepared for anything" warned the Mage "I do not know what kind of horrors we will face".

Sadly I did and if weren't for the fact that the Archdemon was haunting my dreams I'd feel certain that the horrors here would have been filling my head with nightmares for weeks to come.

"Desire Abominations in the library using Elderich Powers" I muttered to myself while forgetting that no one in this entire world knew what cluedo was.

Thankfully no one heard and that was doubly good because not only would be bad for my hero image if I was heard making light of the damage the now dead creatures had done but it would also be bad because it wasn't a good idea to start acting all crazy when people around you were worried about demonic possession.

I started to take a look around and before long I was almost drooling at the sight. So many books and they were all about magic that worked. Granted I couldn't use magic but still there had to be history books, geography, philosophy and so on. Pretty much everything I needed to know about this world was right at my finger tips, but I would never get away with stealing any of them.

Ah well if I did get round to being the Arl of what ever that place was called, then I'd buy myself a nice library or something.

The next group of Desire Abominations were backed up by a Rage Demon but Wynn froze the demon in ice while Alistair and I hacked the rest apart with our sharp steel. It was a simply matter to shatter the demon as the spell held rather well.

So far this was proving easier than I would of thought. I knew that Wardens were rather effective at fighting Darkspawn but I'd no idea that we also so potent when facing demons.

The next battle proved that the universe had a nasty sense of humour as the Hunger Abominations, also backed by a Rage Demon were not so easy to take down. The bard of my group was able to slay the demonic life form but it exploded and sent us all flying into the walls.

Thankfully Wynn proved to be skilled at the healing arts and we were soon back on our feet.

When we were ready we moved onto the second floor.

"Please refrain from entering the stockroom. It is a mess and I have not been able to get it into a state fit to be seen".

Given what was going on here I didn't think that this was really important.

"Shouldn't you be hiding or something, or maybe escaping" I pointed out.

"The stockroom is familiar" stated the Tranquil Mage " I prefer to be here".

Odd that. You'd think someone totally lacking in feeling would be logically about everything and therefore attempt an escape or at least try to hide. It seemed that the Tranquil weren't as emotionless as people thought they were. They could get attached to places and that required being emotional.

"I'm surprised the Abominations didn't kill you".

"As am I" replied the dull sounding man.

Weren't the Tranquil cut off from the Fade? If so perhaps they didn't register to the creatures from that realm. It would explain why they seemed to have ignored the guy. This was something worth researching, but not by me. Perhaps I could mention it to the First Enchanter if he was alive.

"I would prefer not to die. I would prefer it if the tower returned to the way it was. Perhaps Niall will succeed and save us all".

"Who the hell is Niall?" I asked, this time because I couldn't actually remember.

"Niall is a Mage" explained the Vulcan like man "he came here with some other Mages and took the Litnery

"But that protects against mind control" stated Wynn "is Blood Magic at work here?"

"I do not know" replied the boring dude.

"Niall was at the meeting. He would know if Blood Magic played a part in all of this".

I really didn't like Blood Magic.

"Blood Magic could control us" warned Wynn "we should find Niall as the Litany will give us a fighting chance against mind domination".

Even more evil people with their plots for power. I should think about conquering this world for its own good.

"I wish you luck" said the Tranquil "perhaps this will be over soon. Perhaps things will return to the way they were before".

Hopefully they would, but even they didn't I was still going to kill the bastard behind all of this.

"Live long and prosper" I told the Tranquil Mage as made to move on.

Next we came across a group of Blood Mages. Normally they were dangerous foes but they had been to busy arguing so we were able to ambush them with ease. We never gave them to chance to avoid a fight once we heard them 'debating' the best way to use their magic in order to mind control people.

Sadly one of them tried to surrender.

"Please, please don't kill me".

"I have no reason to spar you life" I pointed out.

And no desire to either.

"I know that I have no right to ask for mercy, but I didn't want all this death and destruction. I just wanted to be free. Uldred told us that if the Circle supported Loghain then he would help us break away from the Chantry".

Ends don't always justify the means.

"Didn't you ever think that using Blood Magic would just make things worse" I berated "all you've done is given everyone a big reminder of why they should fear Mages. The Circle Mages will be restrained even further after this".

This had been a foolish way to try and gain freedom. I would used more peaceful methods. Just going on strike would of gotten the Circle the attention it needed and without restoring to violence. Refusing to make magical items would have been a good first step. Granted that would require stopping the Tranquil from working but they would of seen the logic of the strike as long as it presented in the right fashion.

"We thought... well someone always has to take the first step... to force a change".

"Nothing is worth what you have done to this place" said Wynn.

No arguments here sister.

"And now Ulderd has gone mad and we are doomed to die at the hands..."

To my surprise the woman died before she could finish her sentence, she must have been wounded in the fight. A good thing really since it saved me from either having to kill her or let her escape.

After that minor deviation from the script my group moved on. We found more rooms filled with Abominations and once more I had to try and hide the fact that I was starting to glow a bit.

Lucky for me wearing full body armour tends to hide stuff like that.

Abominations are hard to kill and some of them had a habit of exploding when they died so it was a good thing that we had a talented magical healer with us. Still even with Wynn I was glad that we started to face the undead again. Compared to demons the zombies of this world were pushovers. Plus they didn't bleed or explode so it was a lot less messy all round even with the hacking and slashing.

Soon we got a break from the fight and found a very odd sight. A closet that was shaking and even whimpering. If I hadn't known that there was a man inside I would of wondered if the thing had been possessed by some sort of fear demon.

Was there such a thing as a Fear Demon or a Fear Abomination?

"You can come out now" I said to the closet.

"Are the demons gone?" the hiding man asked "Is it safe?"

"I'm sure" I replied while ignoring Alistair's sniggering

"If your sure then I could take a peek"

"Are you okay?" I asked of the Mage once he had made an apperence.

After some complaining about unimportant things the Mage introduced himself so I did likewise.

The Mage seemed rather calm all things considered but I didn't think he was possessed or anything as people can deal with stressful situations in different ways.

"I just really want to be somewhere safe. I think I might stay here for now. Maybe even go back in my closest for a little while".

A sound plan. If I lacked my awesome ability to kick ass I would likely do the same. He'd just get in the way if he moved about anyway.

"Yeah perhaps you should stay here until the tower is completely secured" I agreed.

The magic user took the time to thank for me saving his life and then hide once more.

Oddly I found myself wondering if the guy was gay.

Revenants

I really hated Revenants so much so that I took the time kick the body of the now dead one at me feet.

Once I'd assumed that they were some sort of lich. The result of some Mages attempt to obtain immortality by becoming something was mostly already dead, but I'd been wrong.

Surprisingly it had been Alistair who had explained the truth to me.

Revenants were in fact corpses possessed by demons of pride or desire. Which actually made sense as few Mages were much good with a sword. But at least in meant that they were not much different than the zombies who were also possessed corpses rather than the work of Necromancy. Which was a relief truth be told as I had been worried that the demon inside Conner would just make the dead bodies in Redcliff rise up again but that wouldn't happen as it would take time for the Desire Demon within the boy to gather enough allies within the Fade to rebuild its armies.

Perhaps not a lot of time but it was my hope that the demons were focused on this place right now.

And on the subject of focus I had to get back to work

"Do you get the feeling that things are just getting worse as we go up".

"Indeed I do" I told my friend.

That was when we met something that really did remind me of lich.

An Arcane Horror.

The creature threw a spell which blasted the red haired spy off her feet while Wynn sent a spell at the monster in return. It raised a shield in time to stop that attack but that didn't do anything to prevent me from hitting it with an axe.

Then a wave of power sent me flying and I could see that it had also knocked Alistair out.

Wynn's next spell was also blocked and from then on she was forced to use her magic to protect herself.

"You have no hope..."

That was all the creature got to say as my bard ally hadn't been disabled and the Horror soon discovered that getting not one but two daggers in the back was a very unpleasant way to die. More so if it was followed up by more stabbing.

After that fighting the mind controlled Templars seemed like an easy task.

"Rise my pets, your mistress commands it".

"Oh shut up" I told the Desire Demon as I started to hit her with my flame axe of plus four burning pain.

I hated these things as well as even their screams of pain sounded sexy or maybe I was just a demented pervert.

After yet another healing session and a short rest we entered the main room of this floor.

We thought our way through a small army of skeletons, shades and Abominations. The whole thing was so tiring that we all had to stop and rest again.

Which was good because I'd started glowing a bit again. Something that was easy to miss in the heat of battle when spells were flying and things were on fire but it would be a lot harder to explain afterwards.

"Thank you. That was an uncomfortable experience".

You know its a sucky world when the people without emotions seem more grateful for a rescue than everybody else.

By the time we got to the fourth floor it was hard to miss the fact that the demons were redecorating what they no doubt thought to be their new home. Hopefully I would be able to evict these unwanted tenets but they would certainly leave their mark. I did spend a few moments wondering where the demonic invaders had gotten their materials but the smell quickly clued me in and I felt it best to move on before anyone started dwelling on the fact.

"Everything is just as you wanted my knight. Our love and our family is more than you ever hoped for".

"_Everything is just as you wanted my knight. Our love and our family is more than you ever hoped for"._

Damn it not that creepy echo voice thing again. Even when not possessing people you could hear the true voice of the demon. In my view the more human sounding speech was a lie and the horrible echo was the true voice of the creature.

Still I had to admit that the monster before was kinda hot once you got past the horns, but I wasn't foolish enough to think that this somewhat sexy appearance was any less of a lie than the sweet sounding voice that preceded the creepy echo.

I decided that I simply wasn't going to put up with another of these demons doing the voice thing, it was just to nasty.

"Kill the demon!" I shouted.

Before the demon could trick the Templar into fighting for it I had my axe buried in the things had. Sadly that didn't end whatever spell the creature had cast over the Chantry's warriors.

Had I more time I would of mentioned to the others that I found it odd that the Templars, who always accused Mages of being weak when faced with temptation actually seemed to no better at resisting it. But there would no point in telling any of the Templars about this because they would never accept the truth.

"Oh look visitors" said the Sloth Abomination "I would entertain you but that would be too much effort".

"Don't worry" I replied "I'll entertain myself by playing my favourite game 'bash the monster's head in' look I even brought my own mace".

Sadly that line was wasted as I never got the chance to hit anything.

"Why do that" reasoned the demon "aren't you tired of all this violence"

Now that he mentioned it I was pretty fed up of fighting. Why did I have to sort out all these problems. It wasn't even my world.

"Wait, no" I protested as I realised something was wrong with me.

"Wouldn't you like to forget your troubles for a while" said the very ugly creature "why not lie down and rest for a while".

"Can't stay... awake" Alistair muttered.

"Resit" urged Wynn "you must resist"

"Why do you fight?" asked the Abomination "You desverse a rest. The world will go on without you".

No it wouldn't the Blight would consume the kingdom if I didn't fight. But then again was it really worth it? This wasn't my battle, was it? Were the people here even worth saving?

Before I could think of an answer to any of that I blacked out.

Author Note:

I stopped here because I am unsure of how to deal with Gothic being in the Fade.

He's not connected to the Fade like people from Dragon Age are but he also has a Spirit possessing him so I'm kinda stuck between having the Spirit be in charge when in the Fade. Like how Justice seemed to be in

charge if Anders goes into the dream realm to save that elf kid in Dragon Age Two. Or I could have the Spirit take charge while Warden Gothic is black out but it would be in the real world. It would shorten the story a bit but it might be worth it.

Another idea I had was the Spirit would be separate and they would work as a team when in the Fade.

My favourite idea is that Gothic talks to the Spirit but it isn't physical like Valour and Justice its more like Wynn's Spirit. In the Fade the Spirit talks to Warden Gothic and explains my origin idea for the Darkspawn. For now I'll just say that's a bit lovecraftian.

Gothic also learns that he can have any weapon he wants while in the Fade because they are manifestations of his thoughts and so he gives himself some tactical dreadnought armour from Warhammer 40K and just goes Rambo on the whole thing.

Maybe with some cool tunes to go along with it? Add some speakers so he can blast a few fighting songs.

What do you guys think?


	10. Chapter 10

**Warden Gothic – The Fade **

Looking around it took me a while to realize where I was.

"Damn it. I'm in the the Fade" I said softly to myself.

That fucking Sloth demon had put me here, but it wasn't all bad I knew how to get out. It wouldn't be easy, then again things rarely were in this setting.

For now however I figured that I should take a look around. The walls were a bit transparent, but overall it very much fitted into my idea of what a fantasy world's grand architecture should look like. In other words it was a huge place and very impressive to look at.

However as I moved about I noticed that some things weren't right. There were plug sockets in the wall, which made no sense given the décor of the place, and I even found a water cooler in one corner.

Clearly the demon had his limits if he couldn't understand that there should be wall sockets in a medieval fortress. The demon had clearly gotten a few things from my world mixed up with this one and hadn't understood their importance.

From what he knew from books I'd had a chance to glance at Sloth Demons usually tried to spin a web of lies using a person's own memories, to keep them ensnared. However this place was not from my memories, so the illusion didn't fool me, as long as I kept my eye out for the things that didn't make sense.

As I made my way down the hallway I was able to start making out the individuals that seemed to be waiting for me.

I recognized Duncan at once, but I knew that it wasn't really him. This was a demon of some sort, or maybe just another illusion.

"Ah, there you are. I'm not disturbing you, am I?" the illusion asked

"I'm sure you were simply deep in thought. You've been at Weisshaupt for some time now. Do you like it here?"

Things started to get a little foggy, and I started to find it hard to focus.

"_Do not be deceived"_ said a voice inside my own head _"they will attempt to fool you"._

No one else seemed to hear the voice. Which meant I was going crazy alreadly.

"Something doesn't seem right," I mumbled

Somehow I seemed to be trying a find things that didn't make sense. I was pretty sure that Weisshaupt shouldn't have the kind of stairs you'd find in a shopping centre. They didn't exactly have the technology for moving stairs around here.

"Everything is as it should be" Duncan assured "We have eradicated the darkspawn, and the world is at peace".

"_Lies"_ said the voice in my head "_All lies. The world is in great danger"._

Not my world, but a world. It needed me and so did my team-mates.

"Wait, we eradicated the darkspawn?" I asked.

Was that even possible? All the Broodmothers would have to be destroyed, and I had no idea if that would even matter as the Spawn could just make more if they grabbed some women.

"It was a great triumph for all of us, bringing down the Arch-demon and then setting the underground lairs ablaze".

"Where's Alistair?" I inquired as I started to see the flaws once more.

Alistair was a Warden. He would be at Duncan's side. Nothing would short of death would make it otherwise.

"We were all saddened at his loss" the illusionary being was now saying "it was his sacrifice that allowed us to the destroy the Arch-demon. No doubt it is your grief that causes you such confusion".

Personally I thought I was just going crazy. One moment everything seemed normal and then I'd notice that things weren't quiet right. Like for example the newspaper stand just outside the fortress. Also I knew that Alistair was alive. He'd just been at my side.

"If the darkspawn are gone, then we are no longer needed".

For some reason that line seemed to be the right thing to say, and the voice in my head agreed.

"_Yes, question the lies"_ said the voice, which seemed to be supporting me _"these demons seek to muddle the truth. Focus on what you know. Your friends need you". _

"The Grey Wardens shall become keepers of history. We shall tell tales and sing songs of a more troubled days, that way others may rejoice in knowing that those times are past," Duncan said "and it is most part because of you. Your valour in battle lead to our greatest victories".

"_Beware the sin of pride" _said the voice.

Right the demons were trying to make me feel pride. They couldn't make me give using complacency.

"Shouldn't we be doing something more than standing around" I questioned "there's so much evil out there. We should do something about them...".

"And what is it that you think the Grey Wardens should be doing?"

"The demons" I said, suddenly understanding the danger all around me "the demons are the danger!".

"Foolish man, I have given you so much and you cast it back in my face".

Duncan's voice changed and became inhuman.

"If only only conflict will satisfy you. Then you shall have what you desire".

The illusionary Duncan drew his swords and readied to attack. But this was not the veteran warden. It was just a minor demon. I destroyed it with ease. The other 'Wardens' were even easier to slay.

Then when the demon was gone a portal appeared in its place.

"And now I have my way out" I realised.

I entered the portal and suddenly images started to flood my mind. I saw mighty warriors who glowed with a wonderful light as they battled the worse things this world had to offer. Then I saw great kings passing wise judgements, as their subjects looked upon with awe. After that I saw more people, to many to count but they all had one thing in common: they were all leaders of some sort.

Then I understood. That was the nature of the spirit that was bonded to me. It was the Spirit of Leadership. It was the essence of the virtues that made someone a good leader. No wonder it was so powerful, it was more than a spirit of compassion or justice or hope or faith.

The visions ended and I found myself in another part of the Fade. Soon enough I ran into another person and I knew that this time it was in fact a human being, or at least that he had been.

"Niall" I said, as I remembered the man's name.

"You can't get out. You know that right," Niall said in a defeated tone. "There is no way out."

"Oh there is" I assured the possible already dead person "I just have to kill the demon that runs this horror show".

"There's no way out" replied the Mage "I've tried".

He'd already given up, but I seemed to be able to resist that urge to stop struggling and to just accept my fate.

Niall sighed turning away and looking off into the distance. He would be no help to me until I gave him a reason to hope again.

I got moving and wandered for a while but found no sign of a portal. Before long I was back where I had started standing next to Niall. Which meant that I had gone in one big circle, but rather than give up I kept going and looked for less obvious exits.

That was when I spotted a mouse hole. This was the way out, but I had no idea how to turn into a rodent. Shape shifting into animals was Morrigan's trick not mine. I was a warrior not a Mage.

It was then that I remembered that this wasn't reality, at least not a reality were the the normal rules applied. I wasn't even physically here, my body was still in the Circle's tower. It was just my immaterial self that was here. My soul as it were. Plus I was connected to a spirit that was native to this realm. It wasn't talking to me right now but it was still empowering me.

Having nothing to lose I tried to imagine that I was a small thing. Something that could move about quickly. Something that could fit inside the tiny tunnel. I focused to the desire to the small and light until I felt myself change only I didn't get shorter I just stopped being big.

I had no way of seeing myself but I felt lighter as if I had shed so much mass that I now weighted no more than a feather. I had no body now, I seemed to floating. Like I was no more than wisp of smoke.

Then it made sense. I was a wisp. I'd badly wanted to be small but since I didn't know what being a mouse was like my spiritual body had changed to something that I knew existed within the Fade. That or the Spirit of Leadership had just tried its best to help me.

Either way it had worked and with another act of will I went down the tunnel and came out of it in another part of the Fade.

(Line Break)

When I figured out how to go back to my human form I was surprised to see a Desire Demon watching me.

"Now that was impressive, for a mortal" she said with a voice that just oozed lust "Would you be interested in making a trade? I can give you something that you truly desire in exchange for knowledge of that ability".

I had no idea how to transfer that sort of knowledge to another, and even if I did it wouldn't mean much to her anyway because I was pretty sure I'd been actually just been directing another being's power. Plus there was that whole other issue.

"I don't make deals with demons" I said firmly "besides you couldn't posses me. There's no room at the inn".

Even this universe wasn't insane enough to let two creatures of the Fade posses one person.

"Not even if it means having the one you desire the most. She is in your life and your heart I can sense it" said the demon.

Wait, what? Did she mean Morrigan or Leliana? They were both attractive. I was intrigued by the witch as I had a thing for magical women, but then Leliana seemed to really care about me and while I didn't normally go for red heads she was very kind to me. Were as Morrigan was a total bitch, a self confessed one, unable to love anyone. Not that love mattered much to me since I might die soon.

Damn it. This was confusing.

"Confused, are you?" she purred, as if she'd just read my thoughts "I would have thought by now that you would know who it is you truly desire. She is quite beautiful. Maybe you can still find her, and save her".

Leliana was trapped in the Fade as well so the demon would naturally tempt me by trying to offer me her safety. Of course I also viewed Morrigan who needed saving, if only from themselves, so it might not be that simple.

"I could take her form for you" offered the demon "I could give you pleasure beyond the experiences of mortal men".

Since I wasn't worried about possession I didn't really think I needed to fear this creature, but there were other ways it could do me harm if I lowered my guard. I could still be enthralled or she might just kill me once she had what she wanted.

Then there was the fact that this demon was guarding the portal. Her death would unlock the door and let me get to my trapped team-mates.

"I will not make a deal with you" I said while readying my weapons "so you have a choice: open the portal or I kill you".

The Desire Demon got closer and as she moved I couldn't do anything other than watch her seductive movements. She was a demon, and therefore horrible, what with the cloven hooves for feet, the horns and the absolute lack of anything human in the eyes, but she was also extremely attractive.

"_Another lie_" said the voice in my mind _"you see the demon's ugliness because that is her true nature. Your attraction is the illusion, she is attempting to enthral you". _

Then I felt some sort of energy fill me up and I started to glow once more. The demon bitch freaked out and started to call upon some sort of power, but she never got to finish as her head was soon rolling on the floor.

"What the hell" I muttered.

I hadn't meant to do that. I hadn't been the one to direct that action.

It took a few moments, but I was able to take control again. I managed not to freak out because I knew that the Spirit was simply trying to protect me. It had not taken control of me for evil purposes, it was a guardian who wanted nothing more than to keep me safe. It was comforting, even if was an odd experience, and that allowed me to forgive the action.

Then a Fade portal opened where the demon had been standing. Which confirmed that slaying the demons was indeed the key to getting out of this trap.

When I went through the gateway I was once more hit by visions. There was something about making use of these portals that made my mind susceptible to outside influences.

This time I saw one long scene rather than many smaller ones. First I saw a black city, but it was an impossible thing. The buildings should not have been able to stand as the geometry was all wrong, and I got the feeling that they were also somehow living things.

Around the city were giant sculptures. No two were alike but unlike the city they made sense, and they seemed good somehow. Like they were containing the insanity of the city. They were guardians, this I just knew.

There was one that seemed to be an angel of some sort. If I had to name it I would say that this was the angel of hope, because simply by looking at the the figure I felt more hopeful.

Another was of a woman who could have been a goddess of love. There was no sexual attraction, and not just because it was a thing made of stone, but because she was somehow romantic love and the kind of love you feel towards close friends and family, at the same time.

Then I spotted a stone figure that I just knew who it was. He was a warrior, a king and more. If the figure had been the work of a mortal man he would of called it divine guidance. There really were no other words that suited the statue as a name.

This was the Spirit of Leadership. It was connected to me but here as well. I got the impression that only part of this god of a being was focused on me. The rest of him, as he did feel male, had some other great task.

I would of focused on the other statues but my vision ended there and then as I seemed to become physical again, or at least as physical as a spiritual body could get.

It didn't take me long to figure out that this part of the Fade was meant to resemble the Mages tower but it was all twisted and cruel.

The first couple of rooms had mouse holes which I could make use of thanks to my ability to become a wisp. That made it easy to get around however, at the end of the hallway I came upon a fire barrier. The barrier was blocking my root, and I knew that I had to become fire in order to walk through it, but I didn't need any teaching for that. I could figure it out.

I had to need it to go out perhaps. Reality here could be shaped by will and I had the backing off something very powerful. It was just a matter of wanting it badly enough.

However it didn't work. The fire was a creation of another's will. I might be more powerful than it, but it would have a much better understanding of this sort of thing. Other being's willpower mattered as much as mine which is why I couldn't make myself go where I needed to, and end this all now. The demon were blocking me.

_"Your focus determines your reality" __said the spirit._

_If it had meant to sound like Qui Gon Jinn I didn't know, but it was inspiring and I needed to hear it. _I had to keep focused and figure it out.

Perhaps I could snuff out the fire in another way. Focusing on the axe in my hand I imagined it to be a fire extinguisher. The weapon was only an axe because my spiritual body mimicked my physical. Right now I looked how I thought I looked. I was equipped with weapons because I was a warrior. But right now I needed to be a fire fighter.

So the axe became an extinguisher, and I put out the flames.

I used this power, or whatever it was, to defended myself against attacks by flaming Templars and burning hounds. My only weapon was now a combat shotgun, one that didn't need to be reloaded. I understood how dangerous such weapons could be so they were that dangerous here.

Unfortunately it seemed to be a rather taxing way to fight here, but touching what passed for lyrium in this reality seemed to recharge me.

After passing through more rooms I entered a large chamber that seemed to be a dead end. But it was not a dead end it was just the last room that needed to be cleared out.

A powerful Rage Demon appeared and I opened fire. It took quite a few shots to bring down the demonic creature, but overall it worked rather well. Nothing here had a defence against the weapons of my world. Human imagination combined with the power of great spirit made a very for a very deadly alliance.

When the monster died another portal appeared and I wasted no time in making use of it as I knew that the longer I waited the more chance there was that I would have no body to go back to. And as powerful as I was here I didn't want to wander the Fade until I ran into a demon strong enough to destroy my spiritual form.

The visions came again. I saw Mages entering the horrible black city via this massive iron gate. The massive stone figures did nothing, but I still got the sense that were somehow guarding the city.

Which meant if they weren't either willing or able to stop people entering the city, then their purpose was to stop something from getting out.

That was when I saw the... thing.

It was massive and squid like, but that was the only description I could come up with. Part of my mind was trying to process what I was seeing while my emotional part was terrified. Then I saw its eyes, all three of them and only the power of the spirit within me stopped me from breaking down into a gibbering wreak.

Some people say that the eyes are the window of soul, if that is so then the thing I was looking at now had no soul. I saw an empty thing, no not empty. Yes it lacked any humanity more so than the Desire Demon, but it had hate it in eyes. A loathing that was so alien to me and something else as well. I would label malevolent intent. This thing, whatever it was, it had a plan.

I watched as tentacles, or at least that was what I thought they were, grabbed the Mages and then seemed to suck something out of them. Then the men and woman of the Imperuim were covered in what I thought to be ink. However that was just my mind trying to rationalize things. I didn't really know what was happening here, yet I was able to understand the end result easily enough.

What I'd just saw was the creation of the darkspawn.

This was the truth. God, the Creator, the Maker, however you wanted to label that being, did not make the darkspawn. They were no punishment from on high, they were invaders, a force sent to destroy a world. A corruption meant to...to do something that was well planned. But what was the plan? Did this evil abomination just want to destroy a world or was it something more? A way to escape?

No answer came to me. All I saw was the first darkspawn run out of the gate and disappear. I knew where they had gone because this had all happened hundreds of years ago.

This vision hadn't been random. I'd been shown it for a reason. I understood a lot more about the Spawn now. I knew why those creatures had to be stopped. Because if they weren't than that thing would destroy a world and perhaps even escape its prison, and that could put more worlds in danger. That was why the world needed Wardens. We were the only ones who could save an entire world.

I was now more determined than ever to slay the Arch-demon, because it was far more than a corrupted dragon that had once been worshipped as a god. It was part of the thing I had no name for.

I had to kill at any cost, but to that I needed my team-mates and Maker have mercy on any demon who tried to stop me.

Author Notes

I finally came up with how to deal with what happens in the Fade. I gave Warden Gothic a lot of power really so I decided to make the darkspawn more than mere monsters he has to fight.

As you just read the darkspawn are in fact the army of an incredibly powerful Demon of Hate, but it's not like say a Rage Demon its so much more. It has become a dark god something that is close to evil incarnate.

The most powerful Spirits keep it locked up in its home. Leadership having been the one to make it work, but their power comes from virtues, things like love and hope.

So if all mortal life dies then the Spirits will die, or at least become a lot weaker and then the dark god will escape. It will destroy everything because it is still a demon at its core, and it hates everything but its like a malevolent hate than can plan.

The whole idea that the darkspawn are a punishment for mankind's sins never made much sense to me because why would the Maker do that? God uses his Angels as soldiers and the Maker is just a different way of explaining God. If the Maker wanted to punish people why not just send them to hell?

So in my story the Arch-demon a possessed dead dragon god but it's possessed by a demon of great power in the same way that Warden Gothic is possessed by the Spirit of Leadership.

However Gothic is a partner not a minion, while the Arch-demon is more a puppet but they are near equals in many respects. Gothic is less powerful but he has the ability to inspire others like great leaders do and that empowers those who follow him as well. Only its far less noticeable as it more a willpower thing.

Anyway I hope that makes things clear and it sounds really cool.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note**

Still looking for Beta readers.

**Warden Gothic – The Fade & Uldred  
**

Leliana was praying.

She knelt before an altar once more dressed her very unflattering nun outfit, and she spoke the word that made up part of the Chant of Light. But she just muttered it, she didn't sing. She sounded passive as if all the passion she had about her faith had been stripped away. Leaving nothing but an mindless drone who went through the motions of worship, but didn't really care about any of it.

At her side stood a 'Revered Mother', who was encouraging her to 'find peace' by that the demon meant be complacent.

"Leliana" I said, but she ignored me.

"Lee!" I said next, now using my pet name for her.

Not that I had realised until now, that this was the name I called her by. It was a boy's name, but it seemed to work so there was no need to change it.

"Be silent" ordered the 'Revered Mother' "Sister Leliana is in prayer".

"Shut up, demon" I nearly snarled.

The demonic creature took a few steps back when I spoke. Clearly the monster was afraid of me, as it should be.

"Do not talk to the Revered Mother in such a way" said an upset Leliana.

"She not what you think she is" I told my team mate "this isn't a chapel and that's not a real person. It is a demon, and it's enthralled you".

Now that I had said it this place did reminded of that little church in Lothering.

"Your mad" said Leliana

"Of for the love..." I said as I moved over to the bard.

The demon tried to stop me, but once more I started to glow and I kissed Leliana.

"Oh yeah we have definite chemistry" I commented.

I'd of said that the earth moved for her but it was a bit more dramatic than that. She seemed to wake her up rather well, and the illusion around us just melted away. It's not often that a kiss breaks a spell hold on someone, this time however it did work.

"Gothic" she muttered, just before she disappeared.

"You always wake up right at the good part of dream" I said to myself.

(Line Break)

Alistair was laughing.

He was sitting at Goldanna's dinner table, telling his nieces and nephews stories about his time with the Wardens. Which was strange because he hadn't actually met her as far as I knew. I could only assume that he had seen her before but hadn't yet made contact. Otherwise how would he know what her children looked like or how her voice sounded.

Overall the house was nice if a little small. I could see why he would like it. No running about, no fighting monsters, just peace with those who loved him. The kind of thing most people already had, and its only when you don't have it that you can realise how wonderful it is.

It wasn't something that could fool me, as I'd wanted to get of the quiet life but clearly it was all Alistair had ever wanted; he could spend an eternity like this, and if I didn't get him out he might very well do just that.

The problem I was having was that I didn't really want to drag him away from this life. Unlike Leliana he wasn't really being mistreated, he was actually happy.

"What story should I tell next?" he was saying to some kids as I looked through the window "Oh how about the time I helped went into the Wilds. That's a good one, well not the bit of Morrigan, but you can't have a story about some spooky woods without an evil hag".

Might be best not to mention this part to the group's witch.

I knocked on the door a woman shouted 'come in' so I opened the door and entered the small but very clean house.

"Gothic!" Alistair cheered, "I was just thinking about you, and that time we went into the Wilds for that chest".

He made it sound as if he had been something that had happened many years ago, rather than a mere weeks.

"Yeah hi Alistair," I replied, while trying not be buried under the weight of children who wanted something from me "you're looking well".

"I am," he said to me "In fact never been happier in my entire life! Isn't that strange?"

Well there was a lot of strangeness in the fade.

"I'm here..."

"Is your friend staying for supper Alistair?" Goldanna interrupted.

"Yes of course he is" said the supposedly future king "he's a very good friend of mine. Slew the Arch-demon itself he did, and survived. Although I don't remember how".

Well there was a way, but I wasn't sure it was worth the risk of having a reborn old god running around. Maker only knows what kind of trouble that could cause.

"This is my sister Goldanna, oh and these are her children," he said motioning to the little ones running around him, "There are more of them around here somewhere"

Yeah they did seem to be multiplying in number rather fast. They were like child sized Tribbles.

"One big happy family…at long last!" Alistair said dreamily.

At last? How long he been hoping for his?

"You live with your sister?" I commented.

I was ensure of how to deal with this. He was actually happy so if I say attacked Goldanna then he would try to stop me, and I needed my fellow Grey Warden to stay alive. I needed him to King as that would would led to me becoming Warden-Commander. Which I needed to be in order to rebuild the order.

"There is nothing wrong with living with your sister" he said

My sister, well one of them, had lots of kids as well. Four if I remembered right. I wouldn't want to live with her. I'd never get any peace.

"I never had a real family" the former Templar said with a hint of sadness "and now that I do I never want to let them go".

Kissing him wouldn't help. Well it might shock him into waking up so I'd make that Plan B.

"Would you like to stay Warden-Commander," Goldanna asked "I'm sure there is enough food for all of us".

She just had to be a demon. She must of read my mind. Otherwise how would know that I wanted to gain that title.

"Say you will stay," Alistair begged of me "Goldanna is a great cook, maybe she will make her famous beef stew"

"Of course dear brother," Goldanna said tousling his hair in a way only an older sister or mother would "Anything for you."

Alistair grinned like he was one of nephews. At this rate he'd regress to a little boy again. Guy most of had a really hard when growing up. I had to get him out of here before he forgot what was important.

"I have come to fetch you Alistair," the elf said, "We have work to do. The Spawn aren't defeated".

The former Templar frowned.

"I don't want to go back," he said, sounding like a child before taking more like an adult "I don't want to end my days surrounded by corpses. I thought that being a Grey Warden would make my life worthwhile, but this is really what matters".

"I'm so happy to have my little brother back," Goldanna said "and I will never let him go again".

That sounded just a little evil, which made me wonder if 'Goldanna' would lose control if I kept trying to take her toy away.

"Alistair," I said as if talking to a small child, "Do you remember how you got here?"

The former Templar looked at me as if I'd gone funny in the head. Which to be fair could actually the case. I hadn't felt sane since I'd entered the Fade. My dreams were just my mind sorting through stuff, well they were when I wasn't having nightmares about evil dragon gods leading armies.

"Humour me" I requested "Just tell me how you got here?"

"Well, I…"

That was all he said for a few moments, before he started freaking out.

"Why can't I remember? What is going on?"

"Because this isn't real" I explained "you were in the Mages Tower, and then a demon sent you into the Fade. This is a dream.

"Nonsense" Goldanna said "Now Alistair, be a good lad and wash up for dinner"

However he ignored her.

"I…I remember the tower," he said, "The circle…it was under attack…"

"That is when we met the Sloth Demon," I said, trying to jog his memories "It trapped us here in the Fade. You're dreaming".

Goldanna, well the thing pretending to be Goldanna, glared at me.

"You really need to get ready for supper Alistair," the demon said "I need to help set the table too".

"No," Alistair said while getting to his feet, "No…I…I have to go. The darkspawn need to be stopped".

Goldanna did not take that well. The children vanished and she showed herself to be another Desire Demon. Which was a blessing actually I wouldn't of been able to strike anything that looked like a child.

"No," the demon of desire growled, "He is mine"

Between the two of us we easily dealt with the creature. The demon pretending to be Alistair's sister died as the former Templer ran her through with his sword

"How…how... how did it know?" he asked of no one.

"Desire Demons aren't about all about lust" I explained "they take what you want most and use it against you. A family is what you want most in the world so she gave you that".

That one had been a lot smarter than the one who offered to just a pleasing form. Then again the demons didn't really seem to understand the things in my mind. I had to many memories that made no sense to them, so I was much harder to fool. But even with that I had nearly succumbed, and would have if not for my ally.

"Please don't tell the others how easily I was fooled" he requested.

"Not a single word" I promised.

With that Alistair faded away.

(Line Break)

Oggy was barking.

The dog ran up to me, and started to lick my face for a seconds before the mutt vanished. I then looked around and saw a demon with my face lying on the ground with its neck torn open.

"So dogs do dream" I said thinking out loud "but they are a lot harder to trick than we are".

(Line Break)

Wynn was crying

I was back at the Circle's Tower again, but it was a tower tha had been transformed into a place of slaughter. Bodies lay everywhere: apprentice's, mages, and senior enchanters all dead.

"Maker forgive me," the old woman was saying as I found her, "I have failed them all"

I took a moment to try and figure away to get her out of this. What would bring her out of this nightmare. Leliana hadn't needed much. One awesome kiss had done the trick, but we clearly had some sort of sexual vibe going even I hadn't realised it until now. Alistair had started to question things as soon as I pointed out why they didn't make sense. He too had needed the reality of things explained to him, it was just that he needed words rather than an action.

Wynn wanted to save her fellow Mages, that would motivate her.

"It isn't over yet Wynne," I said, "The Circle can still be saved. I'll help you".

"Look at this," she said gesturing at the bodies, "How can you say that when faced…with…with this massacre".

It was a depressing sight to say the least. If the Fade could smell then no doubt the stench would of made me vomit. As it was the mere sight was enough to make me nearly cry. The only thing that stopped me was that the certainty that it was all a lie.

"Why was I spared?" she said, not really speaking to me, "If it was not to help them? What use is my life now?"

"There are survivors" I reminded "you saved these children. Try to remember the shield you set up. I was there when you protected them from that Rage Demon. Then we started fighting back".

She gave me a nasty glare.

"Leave me to my grief," she commaned, "I shall bury their bodies, and them join them in death".

"That's rather morbid" I commented, before something clicked "this isn't a desire and you don't sound like your complacent. This is something else. A demon of guilt or despair maybe?"

"Your blatant disregard for the souls of the dead is utterly inappropriate" Wynn said getting mad.

Good, anger was better than despair.

"They are not dead yet" I assured "but more will die unless you snap out of this".

That didn't go down well. She almost attacked me.

"You are trapped in a nightmare" I explained "search your feelings, you know this to be true".

No idea why I'd said that. This wasn't the time to mimicking Darth Vader.

"Yes" she said after a while "perhaps we should go away from this place, that…that may help me think more clearly".

Just leaving this place should snap her out of it, or at least make the demon show itself so that it could stop me getting Wynn out of this place.

Then one of the dead apprentices sat up.

"Now that's some major creepiness" I muttered.

"Don't leave us Wynne," said the dead child illusion, "We do not want to be alone."

All around the two of us bodies started to rise. I took out the shotgun I'd creature, but I couldn't fire it as they were all around Wynn.

"Holy Maker! Stay away foul creatures!"

"Come to your rest," a walking, talking dead thing said "Come and sleep soundly in the embrace of the earth, do not fight it!"

This really didn't seem like the work of a Sloth or a Desire Demon. Not unless Wynn really wanted to fail and die.

"No," the old woman sod, "No, not yet! It is not time yet, my task is not yet done!"

Yeah we had an Arch-demon to kill.

"Come to your rest" said another creepy illusion.

The 'dead' apprentices tried to seize the the elderly Mage I was about the go and pull her out when strange glow enveloped Wynne, it pulsed outward and the phantasms were blown away as if they were mere leaves stuck in a gale force wind.

If I could do stuff like that no wonder some of the creatures here seemed to fear me so much.

"Thank the Maker" Wynn said, "I…wait…what is happening…where are you going?"

"I'm going anywhere" I answered "You're sort of waking up".

With that the old Mage was gone.

"Right then" I said to myself "more monsters to kill".

(Line Break)

"What do we have here," the demon in charge said "A rebellious minion, an escaped slave? My, my, you certainly have been an annoyance"

"I'm planning to upgrade myself, to pain the ass" I said back.

"Play time is over," the demon replied "You all have to go back now".

That was when everyone else appeared, and they all started making threats. Mostly about the evil beings impending doom.

"If you go back now, I will do better," Sloth promised, "I will make you all much happier"

Not a statement anyone enjoyed hearing.

"I did my best for you," the demon said as if was genuinely disapointed that it hadn't been able to make us happy "I offered you peace, and now you say you want to leave. I'm hurt…so very, very hurt."

"You're about to get hurt" I promised, while lifting up the shotgun.

Such a shame it couldn't exist in the real world, would be handy as long I had enough lyruim.

"You wish to battle me?" the monster said in anger, "So be it, I will teach you to bow to your betters"

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Yeah I was really going to miss this gun.

(Link Break)

**The Circle Tower **

It took me a moment to fully process reality, when I did I realized that my head was resting on Leliana's chest. It wasn't comfortable as she was wearing a suit of leather armour, but also felt kind of natural.

"Okay universe I get the message" I whispered as a slowly stood up "Lee it is".

When I looked around I noticed that two of the Tranquil were standing around. Then I noticed that the room was clean. Any sign of the demons being was gone. No it was more than that. The place had been totally cleansed. It was like heaven had sent down a team of divine janitors.

Before I could examine the scene further Leliana woke up, yawned in a lady like manner, using a hand to cover her mouth. She stretched a little, managing to look some very feminine while doing it. Then she looked down at her chest, as if something was missing. There wasn't but she must of felt the weight of my head before opening her eyes.

Sometimes I just had to wonder if something had planned this whole messed up adventure out.

"Was that all real?" she asked me.

I'd need some sort of stimulant before I could give that a proper answer, so I went with something simple.

"Depends on your point of view"

Alistair got up and then kicked the dead abomination. Given what the demons had done to him I didn't blame him one bit. Sure the demon had paid, with its life but it should of suffered more.

As expected the Mage Niall lay dead the poor guy just hadn't been able to get back to his body. He hadn't even been able to tell me about the Litany of Adralla; but I had already know so I found it and quickly handed it over to Wynn who would have the knowledge to use it. She didn't say anything but a nod told me that she understood what it was for..

Oggy at least looked to be happy. Nothing seemed to depress the dog, and he seemed to know how to cheer others up as well. A little stroking of his fur made me feel better.

Still I would of liked to get the hell out of this place right now. However Uldred and who knew how many of his followers were still higher up in the tower. They had to be dealt with and I needed Irving alive.

"We're not done yet," I said to the group "We still need to save who we can, and then I'm going to kill Uldred for what he has done. Are you all with me?"

They were.

(Line Break)

"More of them I see…well I'm not falling for it! You may have gotten the others, but you will not break me you filthy maleficar!"

Err okay then. Crazy person alert. Still I thought it best to try and calm him down.

"I am not a Mage" I pointed out "only Wynn here is and she's clearly not demonic in anyway".

She was more like an angel than a demon. Sadly it was one of those prechy angels.

Wynne moved to inspect the barrier, and then reported on it.

"I have never seen anything like this…it must be blood magic."

The templar looked at her, and then started ranting again.

"Go away demons, you will not break me!"

He shut his eyes tightly for a few seconds and re-opened them.

"You're still here? But that's always worked before!"

"Try wishing really hard, next time" I whispered to myself before more clearly saying "We're not demons. We came from outside the tower. We're here to help"

Because apprantly I was a hero now.

"My name is Cullen. The remaining mages are in the Harrowing Chamber up those steps…but they must of been turned into abominations by now. They must all be destroyed".

Workable but I was going to need the support of the Mages when it became time to kill the Arch-demon.

"I'm not going to kill them if they are not already abominations."

"Are you mad? If you let them live, whose to say some other crazed mage won't start up Uldred's work again!" the knight shouted.

Wynne closed her eyes and sighed.

"Uldred was far too powerful for his own good. He was blinded by his own hubris…that is why he has caused all this. I am sure if there are survivors in there, they can be saved with the Litany."

I wasn't all that hopeful, but we had to at least try. I really did need allies.

"We will try to save them, Wynne" I promised

Cullen threw his arms up in the air, and then said.

"Nobody ever listens to me. Fine, have it your way. Go get yourself killed or worse…I don't really care anymore."

We all ignored him and headed up the steps to the Harrowing Chamber.

(Link Break)

Now…do you accept what I offer you?" the dark lord type figure asked of one of his captive Mages.

The magic nodded his head and sealed his fate. The abominations dropped him to the ground. He screamed as his body morphed into an abominations.

Not a pretty sight.

"Your reign of terror stops here, Uldred" I declared.

I had just enought time to realise that the downside of being joined with the Spirit of Leadership was that, now and again, you ended up sounding like you were the main character in an action hero movie.

"Oh? So you are the one who has been killing my creatures" with absolutely no concern "Perhaps we can come to an agreement of some sort?"

"You have nothing I want, demon" I said.

Uldred threw his head back and laughed loudly.

"Oh? Too bad. You all die now then".

Huh dark lord types were normally more dramatic, but I could work with it.

"Wynn use the Litany! It's our only hope!" I shouted as I rushed into attack.

Uldred transformed himself into a Pride Demon. And swatched us aside so that his minions could attack us. I started glowing and caught Alistar's eyes. It didn't seem at all surprised. Lee did but I could explain it to her later.

The lesser bad guys back off a little. I could only conclude that I was getting more support from my unseen ally.

Not that it matter right now other than the fact that it allowed my team and I to kick some ass. I hacked and bashed some more demonic scum and got myself covered in fluids that I really didn't want touching my skin.

The big bad himself entered the fight after Wynn used the Litany to block his attempts to gain more minions. I hacked at a leg, while Lee switched to her bow so she could take out an eye. Alistar damaged the other leg, and the monster fell to its knees.

That was when I ran up the creatures back and buried my axe into the back of it's skull. The thing Uldred had become died as his skull broke apart.

Then Wynn ran other to her boss.

"Irving, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes…you found the Litany. Thank the Maker you came to our aid" said the senior most Mage.

"Can you make it downstairs?" I asked "Greagoir told me that he will not believe that the Tower is back to normal unless you say it's so."

Irving nodded and started to stand up, but he had a little trouble.

"Yes, if you will assist me down the stairs…"

Which I did.

(Line Break)

Understandabley Greagoir was shocked to see Irving alive and well, but was also glad that sanity had been restored to the Circle. Cullen however thought that all of the mages should be killed. Thankfully he shut up when I pointed out that we had no way of knowing if he was possessed either.

The Templars gave me a cash rewards for helping them out as they had funding put aside for hiring help. Doubtless it wasn't mean to cover the kind of thing I'd done, but I did need the money.

"In return for your help the mages will gladly assist you in the Blight. I cannot thank you enough" Irving was soon saying.

"Thank you" I said "I will need your help, but may I ask for a favour?"

Irving was very amused by that.

"After everything you have done for us the least I can do is grant you a favour. What is it that you need, Warden?"

"The Arl of Redcliffe's son, Connor he is possessed by a demon. I need help to save him"

"Of course, Warden" replied the senior magic user "I will gather a few mages and meet you in Redcliffe".

"Thank you"

"Irving?" Wynne saidr. "I would like permission to go with the Wardens. I believe I can help with their cause."

"You never really were destined to stay within the Circle" replied the senior Mage "very well I grant you permission".

With that we headed out. I didn't want to sleep in the Tower. Thankfully there was an inn by. That dragon cult might be around, but after facing so many demons they didn't worry me much.


	12. Chapter 12

**davycrockett100**

Thank you.

**Selias**

Nah its okay the Dragon Cult isn't in the area just yet. They won't appear until after Conner is cured.

I do love my Lovecraftian horrors.

**dragon matt blue**

Glad you're enjoying the story.

**Warden Gothic - The Spoiled Princess ****Inn**

"The Spoiled Princess does have some delicious food" Wynn was saying as the tired group and I made our way towards the building.

Everyone turned to look at the old Mage for a moment.

"I have been out of the Tower far more times than most" she explained "I've spent many a night at this inn. Clean rooms, good food and a lovely selection of fine wines".

That sounded rather nice, and it would make a nice change from making camp in the wilderness. I imagined the two dwarves that followed us around would welcome the stop as it gave them a chance for further trade.

"At least we have enough for rooms" I said, while tightly holding onto the gold that the Templars had given me.

In fact we had more than enough for rooms and even better we would have hot food that Alistair hadn't prepared. He wasn't a bad cook, but not everyone on the team liked eating so much stew. I myself would like some variety.

If the Innkeeper was glad to have us stay for the night he made no sign of it. Though he probably wondered as to why we were all covered in many different fluids. He looked between the four of us, well five if you counted my dog and sighed. To calm him I put down a few coins.

"I will have my usual room" Wynne said

"Sure, Wynn" the man replied "do you want your normal order as well?"

"I do. Thank you" was Wynn's reply.

Clearly they knew each other well.

"I only have two more rooms" the owner of the place told me "but they both have two beds".

"Alistair and I can share one room, and Lee can take the other" I decided.

It was a little soon to ask the red head to share a room with me. Well she might go for it, but I wasn't in the mood to share in any case.

"There is only one bath so you will have to take turns" the man behind the bar informed us "I'll send Felsi up to put on your bedding".

Felsi was a dwarf women who I knew was of interest to Oghren. But since I hadn't met him yet I said nothing to the half sized lady.

A nice hot bath was sounding pretty good at this point, but I was a gentlemen, well some of the time, so I told the females of the group to take theirs first. Besides I didn't actually have anything clean to wear so I'd have to buy something and also clean my armour. Really I needed a blacksmith, but if there was one around then he wouldn't be working at this time of night.

As it turned out there was a whole settlement at Lake Calenhad Docks, that existed to support the Circle Mages, and therefore plenty of people around who were willing to work hard for a mere five copper pieces, so I paid a whole silver to get all my equipment cleaned and fixed up as best as the locals could.

That went down rather well as apparently people around here didn't get to see much coin. They had a more of a cottage industry in these parts. The lower classes tended to just trade things with each other rather than use money.

Which left me in nothing more than my socks, boxer shorts and a t-shirt, and I soon lost the socks as some woman offered do darn and clean them for two copper coins. Apparently that was a rip off as others offered to do it for one copper piece, but it was a pittance to me as I kept being rewarded with bags of gold.

Then another middle aged woman, who had no doubt been drawn to inn in the hopes of making a few coins offered to clean the rest of my clothes, and they did need cleaning but that would leave me butt naked.

Which might have been the intent of lady folk around here as the war had taken most of the men away. They didn't seem the types to cheat but rarely is there much harm in just looking, and I was pretty well toned these days.

Thankfully I still had my jeans packed away so I didn't end up flashing anyone my junk.

Since it takes a long time to heat up bath water when you don't have gas-powered boilers I had plenty of time to kill before my soak. So I decided to bother the locals some more and by something that would cover up my chest. For something in black cotton I'd have to shop where the toffs did, which meant one of the larger cities or maybe even Redcliffe as that was a well off town. Still I was able to get something that wasn't offensive to wear.

I then found my room and tossed my gear upon the floor before throwing myself upon the freshly made bed.

At some point I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew someone was banging on the door and saying.

"Wynne wants you to know that your bath is waiting"

"Thank you" I replied as I started to get up.

No sooner had I left the room than Lee came to me in order ask something.

"Can we talk?"

"How about after I'm clean?" I offered "I need something to eat after that, so we chat then".

We did have a lot to talk about, but first I really did need a bath. My body hadn't gotten too dirty but there was still a bad smell clinging to my body.

When I got into the bath I realised that people in my home land really did have the good life. We had hot showers and running water for baths. It had been so easy to keep clean, and I'd always been able to wash my own clothes.

I used what was left of Wynne's soaps and found the soft lavender smell to be very relaxing. It was a little feminine for me, but they didn't really have male body wash in this reality. Overall it had a calming effect and I almost went back to sleep, so all to soon I forced myself out of the water and started to dry off, taking in the fact I was covered in bruises and that I even had a few new scars.

"Been through the wars" I muttered to myself.

Apparently while the Spirit of Leadership did aid me in staying alive, it seemed to have its limits when it came to helping me heal. Still I wasn't ungrateful. I should have been sore all over at the very least. Yet as tired as I was I didn't feel any pain at all.

It also confirmed that I was in fact mortal. I didn't get my injuries fixed any better than anyone else otherwise I wouldn't be scaring. The wounds were just easier to ignore, and faster to heal than they use to.

Despite the fact I was dripping wet now, I didn't at all mind. Cold at least didn't seem to bother me much. Not that it ever had. England was a lot like Felderan weather wise. In fact it did look a lot like what I imagined medieval Britain must have been like, only all the bad guys had been human and they'd not had any real magic users. Well maybe they had, as there were lots of stories about wizards and witches.

As soon as I had managed to dry myself off I got back into my jeans just in time to hear a knock upon the door. I nearly jumped out of my skin. For a second I worried about that dragon cult, but there was no reason for them to come after me and the innkeeper had seemed perfectly at ease. Well he hadn't at first, but the money had seemed to remove any concerns he had.

I went to the door and opened it. Once more it was Lee only this time she carried food and was wearing far less than before. The outfit wasn't any less modest than her armour but the dress she now wore was far less bulky than that what she normally wore, and doubtless it was a lot easier to take off as well.

She awkwardly stood there holding a tray of food. It wasn't quite like turning up naked with beer but I was rather hungry so I invited her in.

"I wanted to talk about what happened in the Fade" the bard said.

Before I answered I took the tray and started to eat. Wardens seemed to need a lot of food. Holding back the Taint, either within ourselves or more directly by fighting the Darkspawn, took a lot out of a person. Plus there were the physical changes. I was pretty sure that my increasing strength and stamina wasn't all down the Spirit of Leadership.

"So let's talk about it" I said while patting a spot on the bed next to where I was now sitting.

This was either about the kiss or the glowing thing.

"Did you really kiss me?" the woman asked as she sat down beside me.

Ah so the kiss then.

"Yes" I answered.

No sense beating around the bush.

She had no follow up question, so I went with the assumption that she would like some sort of explanation.

"The Sloth Demon was trying to make you give up. It wanted you to forget about anything that would make you want to question that dream. When I found you I could tell that you were completely passionless about what you were doing. So I decided to do something drastic, to snap you out of the trance you seemed to be in. A kiss can be pretty intense, and it did save your life so I didn't think you'd mind".

"I see" she said while standing up "if that was the only reason then, thank you".

At this point I wanted to say more, but I couldn't figure out how to handle this. We had some attraction to each other, and that could grow but I didn't have time. I couldn't start a relationship with someone who wanted a long term commitment.

Morrigan was actually a better choice in some respects, because she knew that there was a good chance that I would die and had a plan to get around that. There was no need to worry about lying to her, and while she was lying to me about things I knew most of her secrets anyway.

"It has to be nothing else" I said to Lee, as she headed for the door "I'm not going to survive the Blight".

The Bard turned to face me, she said nothing but I knew that she needed to hear more.

"There's a reason why the Grey Wardens are the only ones who can end a Blight. You see when a Warden slays the Arch-demon, the soul of the old god moves to inhabit the body of the closest being who bears the Taint so that it can cheat death. The rest of the Darkspawn have no souls. However Wardens have the Taint and they have a soul. The Grey Warden dies because the spirit of the Arch-demon cannot take a body that has a soul. They are both destroyed. That is what it takes to end a Blight".

She was naturally shocked, but I had to tell her everything.

"Alistair doesn't know" I told her "he must not find out. I can't let him die. He has a family, and he's also heir to the throne so he might be king one day. My family is on another world. I'll never see them again. So when the time comes I will slay the dragon, be the hero and die".

It sounded very simple when said out loud. But I had to wonder if I would still feel the same way when the time came for me to die.

"No!" Leliana said with anger "You can just let yourself die".

That didn't sound like something I would go and do. But the simply fact was this: My life wasn't worth more than everyone else's lives.

Sure it sucked but letting Alistair do the deed wouldn't really save this nation. This country needed a king or would destroy itself in a civil war even if the Spawn didn't kill everyone.

"If I don't then everyone will die. Including you, and I won't let that happen. I've already made up my mind".

Sure there was a way out of it, but having a child with the soul of an old god just seemed very dangerous. Plus I had no idea if a newly convinced baby had a soul or not. The spirit of the old god might destroy a new soul or push it out. Then there was the risk that the child would be some sort of dragon in human form. It could be very evil if it wasn't a Darkspawn.

I didn't think my Spirit ally could save me either, because if it could I was sure it would have said something to the subject when I was in the Fade. It had shown me the true nature of the Darkspawn and allowed me to understand that more than a single nation was at stake. I had little motivation to try and cheat death now.

My only other chance to was the older Warden, the one locked up, he might be able to slay the Arch-demon as things could work out that way, but that wasn't likely.

So while overall there was a small chance that things could work out in a way that would led me to becoming the Warden-Commander and eventually finding a way to destroy all the Spawn. I wasn't willing to string Lee along with the idea that we could be together

"I can't offer you any sort of commitment" I told Lee.

That was when she started to hug me, which turned into holding. And then we were in bed, but it didn't go further than that because she'd started crying.

(Line Break)

When the morning came, I found myself alone bed with my cover returned to me. Why did women always hog the bedding anyway?

At some point Lee had left and Alistair had gone to bed. I knew that because his bed had been slept in, I wondered why he hadn't just used Lelina's room. Perhaps she had left after I'd fallen asleep and he didn't even know that she had been in here.

I up and dressed within a few minutes. I was still little tired from over sleeping but there was time to wake up slowly.

Then I left my room and headed down the stairs to the main part of the Inn. As I did I could hear laughter coming from Wynne and Alistair. They were probably discussing something I knew nothing about, and I didn't care to find out either.

At least they seemed to be hitting it off, which was good I supposed as Alistair needed someone who could look after him. As for Wynn she did seem to like taking care of people.

"Good morning," Lee said from her table.

She barely even looked at me. I wondered if I had done something wrong. Should I have had sex with her? Was I suppose to have tried at least? Weeping women don't really do it for me, even if they are in my bed. She could of taken her clothes off or something to make it clear. Given that she hadn't I thought not making a move had been the wise thing to do.

"The hour is late so we'll have to eat on the road" Alistair said "I've already packed us some food"

A nice warm breakfast would have been very welcome, but we had to reach Redcliffe as soon as possible, that was the important thing. Conner needed to be saved so that the Arl would support after I got those ashes.

The mission mattered. Nothing else.

(End Chapter)

Author Note

Okay voting time folks. Who should Gothic end up with.

Morrigan or Leliana?

Either is still an option. Leliana can decide that _'Tis ____better to have loved and lost__: Than never to have loved at all. _

(Which is apparently a Tennyson quote not Shakespeare one as I first thought)

On the other hand she can purposely distance herself from Warden Gothic an action that gives Morrigan a chance to be all seductive. We know what her long-term plan is, and she could change Warden Gothic's mind on the idea of having a child to save his own life. She more of a dark side choice were as Leliana would be a light side influence.

Either way Warden Gothic will survive slaying the Arch-demon so don't worry about that.

VOTE NOW!


	13. Chapter 13

**Votes**

Takao-kun – Morrigan

phalanx2131 - Morrigan

Outoftheinferno – Leliana

Hypnosis Writer – Leliana

ImaRussian - Leliana

Silverscale – Can't vote twice

Leliana - 3 Morrigan - 2

To my surprise Leliana wins. I've altered the planned plot. Didn't take much as I had a way out for Warden Gothic that doesn't involve him making a baby with Morrigan or by sparing Loghain. So Leliana be in awakening as well. Gothic will need her support.

However I was thinking of having Warden Gothic go with the baby plan anyway as I have in mind an interesting idea for a crossover that involves Flemeth kidnapping Morrigan and Gothic's son and fleeing to another world using one of the Elvish Mirror gateways. It will be my twist on Witch Hunt.

At that point Leliana would be off working for the Chantry as she would put her duty to the Maker above her own needs. She is a true believer after all. But that would be after the chapter Champion Gothic story so that's many years in the future. I might never get that far.

Also this chapter and the next one are the romance parts of the story. Then I will go back to action/adventure and have the sex be more about the sex than love as Leliana is going to try to make Warden Gothic as happy as she can for what time they think they both have.

**Warden Gothic - Redcliffe Romance **

"You can't possibly think he could ever love you?" Morrigan said to the red-headed Bard, as they both watched the dark-haired Warden make the choices that would either save the son of Arl or doom him.

"I could say the same thing about you," Leliana replied "but I am much easier to love".

Which was true. Morrigan wasn't exactly the type to swept of her feet by a handsome hero. Leliana on the other hand would actually enjoy that.

"And yet he and I have known each others touch. Did you know this?"

"I... suspected as much" the Bard said "you do seem the type to try and dig your claws into a man and to use your body as a means of making him to do what you wish".

The witch made no attempt to deny this, as that actually been the point of fooling around with the man from another world. To the Bard it was obvious that Gothic had met Morrigan before this adventure had started.

A number of clues had led her to this conclusion.

He never seemed as surprised as he should be when the Witch said something rather shocking, and he had clearly seen her naked as well because he had no curiosity on the subject. Even Alistair, had looked over to Morrigan tent once in a while to see if there was anything worth seeing. Which was perfectly normal for a man, and she'd done it herself so she wouldn't judge, but Gothic never did and yet he clearly found women attractive. So either he didn't think of Morrigan as a woman or he'd already seen her nude.

However she did not think that they had ever had sex, because if they had gotten that far and then stopped there should be a sign of it. Neither of them seemed to resent the other, like they would one had ended it suddenly, but nor did they seemed to very close. There was still a barrier between the two of them as if they had never been totally intimate. They hadn't known each as lovers, that was clear to the former spy.

"I can offer him an array of varied delights. What do you think that he will do when he discovers that you offer only to reluctantly spread your legs, and nothing else?".

Actually the former spy had been taught well the art of seduction. She knew exactly how to please both men and women in bed. She just didn't feel the need to show off her body, nor to comment on the fact that she knew exactly how to make a man think that he was a magnificent lover while also subtle showing him how to be one.

"If we reach that point then will be because we love each other" said the red-headed Bard "love-making is far more intimate than mere sex, no matter how passionate it is".

"And yet love grows rotten on the vine so quickly. A sour fruit that offers only a memory of sweetness" countered Morrigan "What is it worth, in the end?"

The rogue didn't even bother to answer. She knew that she wouldn't have to worry about any rotting because the man she was falling for only had months to live at best.

That was when she decided that she would rather have a mind filled sweet memories than a head filled of bitter regrets.

"Be warned I am not fond of sharing. You should know this"

"I haven't asked to borrow anything of yours" the Bard said firmly "and he is a man, not treat for two childish girls to argue over"

"Tis true" agreed Morrgian, at least on that point "Still it would be best to desist and to find your own man".

"You seem confident that he would chose you, a woman raised in a swamp, far from anything remotely resembling true civilization".

"And maybe that is my appeal? A woman like you, why, he could find within any fine house in Thedas. You think you are cultured? Worldly? No what you are is a powdered and perfumed doll. Yes you ooze elegance, but what man wants a woman who lies limp beneath him, frozen in place by the thought that she might ruin her hair?"

Lelina would of gotten upset, but she knew that Gothic came from a world more sophisticated than this one, or at least that was how it made it sound. Lee got the impression that he was remembering his home as a place better than that it really was, but she did not judge that as she felt the same way about her home land.

"So you are saying you're wild and uninhibited? Like the Darkspawn he fights. In bed you must sound like a genlock being hacked apart. No doubt that is a sweet sound to any Grey Warden".

The whole thing seemed to be moments away from a major cat fight. Of course it would be a deadly one, and despite Morrigan's magical powers it wasn't a sure thing that she would win.

Thankfully it didn't get there far as the man they'd been fighting over with almost scripted words turned to leave and walked right past them both without saying anything to either of them. In fact he didn't even look at them.

Leliana tried to follow, to find out what had put the group's leader in such a fool mood, but Morrigan blocked her.

"Do you really think he wants to spend time with you. Rather than with me?"

Morrigan knew nothing about the night at the Spoiled Princess Inn, so she had no idea that it was in fact Bard had been the one to start distancing herself from Gothic, and that he was just responding to that action.

"Are you just jealous?" asked the red haired woman "Is that what this is about? Because I don't think it is for you to decide who he spends time with"

"Oh, you may continue on as you have" said the witch "I make no attempt to control your actions. I am merely informing you that you will suffer the consequences".

Now that was most certainly a threat.

"You can not imagine that we would ever forgive for attacking me" the Bard said "Besides you forget, Morrigan, I am not without my own weapons. Do not make promises that you can not keep".

"Oh I always keep my promises".

Actually she didn't but rarely did she not follow up on a threat.

**(Line Break. POV Shift)**

There had been many times when I wondered if I should even bother saving this world. It was so full of evil, and it wasn't just the monsters. The human evil was worse. Heck I was pretty sure that Morrigan was planning to murder Lee over something really not worth killing for. The Witch wasn't even the worse of what humanity had to offer either,

What I couldn't understand was why people were acting like especially now when unity was needed the most. They weren't soulless beasts, they had a choice, they knew how bad things were but rather than try to do something about it they purposely went and made things worse. They had no excuse either, I had all the same selfish desires they had, but I had decided to fight to make things better.

Heck I was willing to die for them all, and I had to wonder why I was willing to sacrifice myself.

Then there were the moments like now that reminded me that not everything was all doom and gloom. The people in this town, they were so much better than most. Despite all the horror they had lived through, they hadn't turned on each or even put the blame on anyone. All I saw as I wandered through the town was ordinary people working together to rebuild their lives. Homes were being repaired, stores were being reopened, and the dead, even those bodies that had been used by demons, were being respectfully deposed off via the use of funeral pyres.

As for me I had no desire to remain inside the castle while the Desire Demon was dealt with. The ritual the Circle Mages were going to use was only suited for Mages, and Wynn had volunteered to enter the Fade. She had stated to me that her recent experience with the demons made her the best choice, because she now more on her guard then ever. Plus she had a Spirit within her already so it was very doubtful that she could be possessed by a demon anyway.

I actually would have been the best choice since I had already been shown how to see through the lies of demonkind, but the ritual could only send a Mage into the Fade as it was just a slightly different version of the Harrowing. I wasn't the kind of leader who liked leaving other people to do all the work, but the Senior Enchanter had assured me that he had overseen such rituals many times in his life. Also they had Alistar and Sten on hand if they needed a warrior to do some killing.

This had led to me wandering around the town as it was put back into order. Market stalls had been set up in town's square right in front of the Chantry. I was reminded of that Bible story about how Jesus trashed the stalls that had been set up inside a temple. Wasn't remotely the same thing however. The stalls were another community effort, an attempt to get get life back to normal. They weren't about merchants making money.

To me they were also a good thing as it was giving me chance to sell off some of the junk I'd picked up since arriving in this world. I hadn't really made much profit on the stuff but I had been able to lighten my load. And despite the fact that I really wasn't one for shopping this was a good chance to restock. I even found a few things that would make good gifts for my team-mates. I did want to thank them for all their hard work.

Thankfully the experience wasn't too traumatic for me. I was well liked in this town so lots of people offered me discounts on advice. I got some jewellery for Leliana and Morrigan, since the ladies do love the shiny. Alistair got some nice cheese. Oggy got a nice bone. Wynn got some wine. Sten got some more cookies.

I ended up looking over an amulet that was the symbol of Andraste for a while. It was gold and therefore expensive, but I knew it was something that Lee would like. Of course it wouldn't be a good idea to give her too much as I was just trying to show my appreciation, not get her into bed for things that didn't involve crying. Even if I was I didn't think that holy symbols were appropriate for that sort of thing.

The silver sword of mercy amulet I'd already gotten her, should be enough to cheer her up. I remembered that it was one of the gifts that upped her approval rating in the game, so hopefully she at least start talking to me again. I was already starting to miss her little stories.

"Oh that is so beautiful" a voice said from behind me.

For the second time this week Leliana made me jump. She was really stealthy sometimes.

"But I don't think it would suit you"

Silver was more my colour. I was like Morrigan in that respect. Which was why I'd gotten her a nice silver chain

"It's not for me" I said.

There was hint of anger is the Bard's voice but it was not directed at me. In fact she seemed to be in the process of calming down. Soon her words were more relaxed like she wasn't being careful about what she said.

Then again they all seemed to following a script sometimes, not Alistair he was honest a lot of the time and he'd rather change the subject that lie, but sometimes I got the impression that everyone was making sure that they never said anything that gave that much away.

"I suppose it would suit Alistair, but it is made for a woman, so is it for Wynn?".

Actually it could have been. Both of them were far more religious than I was so it would make a good gift for either of them even it was a bit feminine.

"No I was just browsing" I told the red-head, as I put them item down.

Neither of us said anything as I kept shopping. I really didn't have anything else to do as my armour was finally getting some proper repairs. Luckily the local blacksmith was very talented and hard-working, when he was sober, so it wouldn't be too long. Plus saving his daughter seemed to have earned his respect.

Oggy barked as I sorted out my pack. He knew I had the bone, and badly wanted it. However it was for later so I found himself something else to eat and grabbed something for myself to. Lee wasn't hungry so the dog and I just chowed down while the Bard started to talk to the animal.

"I have been setting down, in ink, the tales of our exploits so far, and I have been thinking about ways to describe you. You are unlike any animal I have ever met, almost human in your intelligence and understanding. So, let me see... you are loyal, yes? That one is obvious. Very, very clever... this is also obvious. You are terrifying when you have to be, but gentle and sweet as a dove at other times. And you are also playful... sometimes gluttonous".

Figuring that she wasn't just talking about the dog again. I stopped shoving food into my mouth, so I could say.

"Like I said before: it's a bloke thing" I said trying to defend us both, again "plus we do a lot of fighting and travelling"

A series of short, sharp barks from Oggy made him sound to me as if he was totally agreeing with the good points I made, but to Lee it sounded like he was protesting what was an admittedly fair assessment.

"No? What is all this begging for food scraps then?" she asked the canine.

Personally I suspected it was just a way of getting attention. He seemed to beg off Leliana more than anyone else. Alistair came a close second, but he never tried it with me because I made sure he got something proper to eat. It was like having a Mum feed you and then running off to get more food from your Aunts and Uncles. Which I had done once as a kid but I'd had an intense appetite when I was younger.

"Well, all right. You're not gluttonous. You're just... a lover of fine foods. How's that?"

Oggy approved. I on the other hand was now recalling that she had mentioned the dog's habit of overeating more than twice now. Did she find that to be unattractive quality in a man?

"Why do I always get the impression that you're not just talking about the dog when you say stuff like that" I said once I'd finished eating.

"Well they do say that people resemble their pets" she pointed out.

A very clever way of not actually answering the question. One of these days I was going find a person to work with who said exactly what they meant to say, and never tried to avoid certain subjects by side tracking either. Which made me wish Shale was around because she/it was often rather direct about it's/hers opinions. In the case of pigeons rather painfully honest in fact.

"I know that look...you have something on your mind, don't you?" Lee soon inquired.

That did seem to be my normal state these days. Well that and bashing the head's of monsters in with magical weapons.

"I'm guessing that we need to talk" I said to the red head.

"Of course we do" replied Leliana.

Damn I had nothing left to say. I really should have thought this through.

"I think Morrigan is falling in love with you" the Bard suddenly said.

My reply was to burst out laughing.

It took a while for me to calm down, but that was okay. I didn't care that people were starting to stare.

"Oh thank you" I said to the former spy "I really needed that".

That had really had made me feel a lot better about things.

"I was not trying to make you laugh" Lee said, sounding rather annoyed.

"Sorry that was really funny" I replied "Morrigan could fake that sort of thing I sure, but she doesn't really have those sort of feelings towards me. She wants something other than a romantic relationship. She'd have to since she knows how a Blight ends".

"You told her about that?" question Lee.

It was clear to me that the Bard thought that I must of confined in the witch about my coming demise. If that had been true I could see why she would be hurt as Leliana must of felt that I had told her because of how I was starting to feel about her. My telling others would have cheapned to the whole thing.

"No" I answered firmly "I don't know how she knows, but really it's not hard to figure out if you know all the stories about the Wardens".

"I know all the tales, many of which I have shared with you" pointed out Lee "yet I know nothing of the sacrifice the Wardens must make to slay the Arch-demon".

"What do the tales say about the lives of the Wardens after they slew the other Arch-demons?" I asked.

Leliana took a moment to answer.

"Nothing".

I decided to give her an explanation of how I might have figured it out. I'd gone over this topic before but clearly she needed to talk it over again.

"When I met Duncan, the Warden who recruited me, I got the impression that he knew that he was going to die soon. He'd accepted it, and later Alistair told me that Taint was killing us both. Even without the Blight I'd have about thirty years left at most. Which isn't a short time really, as lots of people die young, but you have to wonder why the Wardens are willing to kill themselves slowly. Anyone can fight the Darkspawn really, you've killed dozens. I mean yeah Wardens can sense them and the dreams did warn the Wardens about the Blight, but that's not so helpful since Blights are hard to miss, so there has to be another reason".

"To slay the Arch-demon, and to end the Blight" Lee said.

I took a sip of water, so that I would have a moment to think.

"I know deep down that in the end it will be me or Alistair. I can't really explain how I know, I just do".

Well it wasn't as if I could say: I know because we're following the plot of a video game. She had no frame of reference for such things.

"That's why Morrigan thinks she has a chance. I can't offer anything long term and she doesn't want to be tied down" I added "She can't offer me anything real cause she wasn't raised in what we'd calling a loving environment. She sees that level of caring to be a weakness. I kind of get that, and I've been heartbroken enough times to know that love isn't always a wonderful thing, but... I kinda need something more than sex".

I had no desire to mention the possibility of how I could survive. The only sure way to not die would be to sire a child for Morrigan. No woman who has a romantic interest in you wants to listen to you discuss the idea that you might get another woman pregnant.

"Even if I did have thirty years" I said next "and given how dangerous our lives are... well I can't stop being a Grey Warden and I can't even be a father because the Taint passes on to the child".

Although I had to wonder how bad such a thing could be. Because it was something even Alistair knew about, so there must have been a child born with the Taint at some point.

However I could see how such a thing would mess up a baby. Maybe I couldn't even have healthy children, the Taint eventually killed even the greatest of the Wardens so it could kill a baby before it was even born. There was also the chance that the kid would be a Grey Warden right from the start. Thirty years to live at the most, and they'd been driven to fight the Darkspawn, what kind of childhood was that.

I could very well see why the senior Wardens would therefore want to discourage use from having children.

"And what if I am willing to accept a short term commitment?" Lee said in a rather rushed away "I mean what I am trying to say, is that I trust you. I am comfortable around you. I know that you will be there when I need you even if that is only till the Blight ends. You are our leader, and my friend, and I think we could be more than that... Maker... look at me, stumbling over my words like an ill-educated peasant girl. Some bard I am."

"You don't need to be embarrassed" I assured.

"I'm not embarrassed! I'm just... flushed because.. of... the... heat."

Sometimes I did get the impression that a lot of my life was planned out by some evil jerk. If I ever met him I was so going to punch him in the face.

"Yes it is quite warm here" I lied.

Then was when I decided to man up.

"Yeah I want that too" I told her.

After saying that I leaned across the small table we'd been sitting at, and I kissed her.

"Well... I... hmm... that settles it then" she said "for as long as it lasts we have each other".

I only smiled in reply. I then got up and took her hand so we could both head back up to the castle.

On the way I saw a book. It was a journal of some sort. It was expensive, as paper wasn't cheap in these parts. Yet I was drawn to it. I had a lot of knowledge the natives of this world lacked.

Most of it was useless, as they didn't have the science or the technology to create the things I would of liked to see built. But I did have a better understanding of physics, biology and chemistry than perhaps anyone in this entire world. I could try and explain a few things.

I could also fill pages with my story, and information about myself. That would be something good to leave to Lee.

"Come on" I said to my new girlfriend "I want to check out the castle's library. I think I know where the ashes are".

Time to go to Haven.


	14. Chapter 14

**Warden Gothic – Even More Camping**

As it turned out finding Haven hadn't been that hard. Arl Eamon, as one might imagine, had a war room, and in that war room had been lots of maps. Some of them were quiet old and some had been made more recently, therefore it hadn't been hard to figure out where Haven was. Well it had been for me as this wasn't my world, but between the others they had it figured out.

In my view going directly there was the smartest move as it would allow us to avoid having to run around the countryside looking for Brother Genitivi. Doing that would only put the Dragon Cult on alert and likely get people killed. Were as if we just turned up we'd catch the cult off guard and hopefully have an easier time getting the ashes.

However something had come along to divert us. Finally we'd run into the merchant that had the control rod for Shale. Which of course meant a taking a detour to Honnleath.

This wasn't something I minded as Shale would come in handy and if events did follow the game then we should arrive in time to save a few people from the Darkspawn, which was a big part of what the Grey Warden were all about.

The only people who had objected to the diversion were Alistair and Sten. Alistair at least had been easy to convince, he understood that we needed allies and resources. A Golem was both.

As for Sten I had expected him to challenge my leadership, and back in Redcliffe I'd found something that would assure him that I did in fact know what I was doing.

I'd found the The Sword of the Beresaad at the Blacksmiths in Redcliffe. I'd not known for sure if it was Sten's sword, but I'd figured that it just had to be because the timing was just too perfect.

As soon as I'd declared that we were going to Honnleath, Sten had started to protest. Complaining that none of what we were doing would led to defeating the Arch-demon. Which was wrong because everything seemed to be following the plot, more or less, and I had the impression that something or someone had things planned out.

Knowing that I needed to sort this matter out before Sten turned on me I'd taken the giant humanoid aside, and then I had taken out the carefully wrapped sword. I'd told him that I had known that the sword was his and that he'd needed it back. I'd then gone to explain that I also knew how the Blight could be ended, and that I knew all of this because I felt that I was being guided.

Which was true I did feel drawn to do certain things. The spirit within me was not controlling me, and I didn't think that it actually could outside the Fade in any case. However I was being guided and supported along a certain path, and that had included going to the blacksmiths.

Sten hadn't really know what to make of that, but he had the proof he needed that I did understand what needed to be done, and that I understood what my team mates needed from me. In his mind there could no other explanation. He knew I wasn't a Mage, and seemed willing to accept that this knowledge of mine was not dangerous.

At once he'd called me basalit-an. Which was very flattering actually as it was pretty high praise for a Sten to see me as a worthy foe. Also I was pretty sure that Sten had then given me some sort of oath of loyalty. He hadn't offered any sort of explanation as to what he had said, but had it felt like such a thing.

Sten had actually explained the whole thing better to Oggy than to me. The impression I'd been left with was that the whole thing was more like restoring a lost limb to a disabled person rather than buying a sword.

Of course I found it odd that he hadn't questioned it much. The Spirit of Leadership was no doubt behind this. People seemed to trust me far more than they should considering that I did weird things like glow around demons and the Spawn.

Overall I was just happy that the gifts I'd gotten everyone had cheered them all up. It was nice to be in camp without any tension between people, it wouldn't last but for now I could relax.

The peace had given the chance to start writing in my journal. The book was already filled with not just accounting of my actions, but also some knowledge from my world.

Sadly most of it was useless because I had no complete understanding of anything that could benefit the people here. I knew lots of bits and pieces, but I'd not been educated to level that would allow to do something like build a steam engine. I understood the basics of the science, boiling water creates steams and such. I even knew that James Watts had been the one to make the steam engine feasible to the point were they could go on to power trains. But there were so many gaps in my knowledge. I couldn't draw a diagram so even I showed my ideas to the Dwarves they would never be able to build one.

So I'd moved onto biology for a while. I'd written down the basics of photosynthesis, human reproduction and then I'd then moved on to explaining germs and why they caused infections. The people here used magic to heal wounds and prevent infections, but I didn't think they understood medicine as a science, aside from herbalism. Again I didn't think it would led to anything but maybe one day a clever Mage would see these notes and start to think about non-magical means of healing.

I even put in words exactly how to perform first aid, just in case this could ever help someone.

Then I'd gone back to physics. I'd explained stuff like 'What goes up must come down' and 'objects in motion tend to stay in motion' and 'for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction'.

The only thing that might work out in the near future were my ideas for guns and cannons. I didn't actually know how gunpowder worked, the Quarni might but even if Sten knew he wouldn't tell me, however they had lyrium sand which was explosive. The trick would be getting the mixture right. There needed to be enough to force the bullet to come flying out of the rifle, but not so much that when you ignited the sand that you destroyed the gun.

Dangerous yes, but no impossible to find out and I knew from Dragon Age Awakening that there were Dwarves who understood some of the science needed for using the sand as a weapon.

Cannons might actually be easier to manage as Dwarves were good with metal and mining required a good understanding of explosives.

"The stars are out" Lee commented.

Once more Leliana had somehow once more taken me completely by surprise. I had no idea how she did it, well I actually had this inkling that it was because I actually trusted her and therefore I lowered my guard enough that her presence never registered as a threat, but that was just a theory.

"It's a clear night" I replied

The Bard then went on to tell me the story about the princess and the solider. I didn't protest as I liked her stories. Sure they girly but they it wasn't like I watch television or look at porn.

"A long time ago, there lived a fair maiden called Alindra. She had many suitors, but spurned them all, for she did not love them. One day, Alindra was sitting by her window in her father's castle, singing and dreaming, when her lovely voice caught the attention of a young soldier. Entranced by her song, the soldier drew near to Alindra's window. As their eyes met, he fell in love with her, and she with him. When Alindra told her father about the man she had chosen, he was furious, for Alindra was high-born, but her love nothing more than a common soldier. To keep them apart, he had Alindra imprisoned in the highest tower of his castle and sent her soldier to the wars. Alas, not a month had passed before news of the soldier's death reached Alindra. Alone in her tower, Alindra wept for her love and beseeched the gods to deliver her from this cruel world. So earnest was her plea that the gods themselves were moved. They gathered Alindara into their arms and lifted her hight into the heavens, where she became a star. The gods also raised up the soul of Alindara's soldier love and there he dwells, across the horizon from her. The band of stars between them is a river of Alindra's tears, cried for her lost love.  
They say that when Alindra has cried enough, she will be able to cross the river to be reunited with her soldier".

Judging by her wishful expression Lee found that sort of tale very romantic, although why I didn't know. The whole thing was rather morbid really.

"This story is one of my favourites, a tale of a love so great and so enduring that it defies death, and moves the gods to action. Sometimes I ask myself, does such a love exist? Can it exist?"

Fuck what was I suppose to say to that

"I... well... I'd..."

"Do you know any stories about the stars?" Lee inquired when it became clear that I didn't have an answer for her.

"I do but these aren't my stars" I explained "my world has different stars".

I'd checked out the night sky and I hadn't found anything remotely familiar. No Big Dipper, no Orion's belt, there wasn't even a North Star. No Venus either so this wasn't an alternate version of Earth. I was either in a totally different dimension or a completely different part of my own universe. I doubted that I was even in the Milky Way.

"You must know some stories" Lee said.

"I know a few" I informed "but the only ones I know off by heart are for bedtime stories for children".

Being the eldest of my mother's children as well as an uncle to a niece who loved being read to had ensured that I had quite the collection stored in my head.

"Have you been writing them down?" The Bard asked, just as she reached for my journal/notebook.

"I was writing about my world's scientific understanding" I began to explain "I was hoping to find something that could improve people's lives".

Not that guns did that, but silverite bullets would be bloody lethal to the Darkspawn, and cannons could actually help that race reclaim some of what they had lost.

Unfortunately that wasn't the part she read.

"Men aren't suppose to know about such things!" Lee said while blushing.

She'd found the bit about sexual reproduction then. That was embarrassing.

"I can't believe that a woman told you about... that time of the month"

So they called it that here too.

"It's common knowledge back home" I explained "it's part of our education. Men don't exactly talk about it, but you kind of figure out that there's connection between..."

I never got to finish.

"This is so embarrassing" Lee commented "I mean you know that happens to me... and you don't care at all, do you?"

"No" I replied "it's none of my business I was just trying to remember the things I was taught as a child".

That really shocked the Bard. Her cheeks were now redder than her hair.

"They tell little boys about this" she said as if was the biggest scandal ever.

I'd have to handle this carefully

"Well sort of. We get told how babies are made and how they grow inside a woman, but they only explain about... that personal issue to the girls, but my world has books about it. Doctors... I mean healers have to know, and everyone who goes to school knows the basics of how human bodies work in case we want to be healers when we grow up.

Actually I couldn't recall the full details as most of the class had been trying not to explode into laughter the entire time. I'd gotten confused about the actually mechanics of sex as the nurse who had given the talk had gotten to the bit about how intercourse started then people had started laughing. By the time things had calmed down we'd gotten onto the stuff about conception. But I'd had no idea what happened between inserting your penis into the vagina and ejaculation because everyone had been having giggle massive attacks at that point.

Of course I'd only ten years old at the time so it hadn't really been that important that I knew, as the finer details was something your parents ought to sit you down and explain. Nurses aren't suppose to encourage you to have sex or discourage you either, they to stick the clinical aspects in order to avoid bias or at least the one at my school had.

"In Orlais boys are never told these things" Lee explained "girls are. I was taught to hide... such things, and how to divert attention from it".

By that I assumed she meant that if a man, like say a husband, wanted sex at that point then she would know ways to satisfy him that didn't involve taking all her clothes off and spreading her legs.

"I can't believe you know so much about women" said Lee next "how I am suppose to maintain my aura of feminine mystery now?"

With that I carefully tore out the pages about sexual reproduction and through in the fire. Wasteful given that paper wasn't cheap in these parts but hopefully the gesture would be appreciated.

She didn't say anything on the matter, but she got the message. I was going to pretend I didn't know all that I did just to make her feel better.

"I enjoy the nights at camp the night always seems more peaceful, to me. Safer" she said, once the paper had finished burning.

If she wanted to change to subject then that was fine with me.

"Helps that were miles away from everyone else" I commented.

Bandits tended to stick near to roads, as the Spawn since they liked to ambush people. Fields like this didn't even tend to be used by farmers as they were hidden away behind lots of trees. Plus we didn't camp within sight of any streams or rivers people tended to follow them as well.

"I feel the night grants us a reprieve from the troubles of the day. Silly, isn't it? The Darkspawn never sleep, and they lurk in the shadows".

Did they sleep? I know they liked the dark, but they were living things. Not natural ones but they weren't constructs. Surely they had to sleep sometimes.

"Well there aren't any nearby" I assured "I'd sense it".

Alistair had a much better talent for that, but it might just be a matter of experience, or training since he had more of both. In fact he was currently patrolling around the perimeter of the the camp-site right now, keeping his senses open for any sign of hostile life.

Leliana couldn't sense the Darkspawn so we often worked together when on guard. We'd never actually been attack while in the camp, but on the road I tended to walk with her so she'd see them while I would feel them. Then we'd either avoid them or attack if Alistair more fine tuned senses told him that it wasn't a large group.

"I enjoy those nights when we stand guard together, talking to pass the time in those small hours... well, I talk and you listen, a lot".

The older of my two younger sisters could talk for hours none stop. I learned long ago to nod and make agreeing noises without really hearing what was being said by a woman long before I'd ever gotten a girlfriend. Yet I could nearly always add something to the subject if asked to. It was good skill to have if you didn't want an upset partner or female sibling.

"Sometimes I succumb to sleep, and wake to find you still watchful and I know you're watching out for me".

I hadn't realised into recently that I did do that sort of thing. I was protective of Lee. Not that I really needed to be as she was capable looking after herself, but she seemed to be grateful anyway.

"Of course I am" I said "I don't want anything to happen to you".

Without realising it I'd started writing again. I was also thinking about stories and had started to write down a few titles of tales that Lee might like. Which made me realise that I was actually falling in love, because that was a really sappy thing to do. If I wasn't careful I'd be writing

"What are you writing now?" she asked.

"I was just thinking about bed time stories" I said, perhaps because I was tired "I know a few that involve brave heroes who save princesses".

Which in my view were very old fashioned and a bit wrong, as they only enforced gender roles and I didn't really agree with them even I did find sexually submissive women attractive. Of course just because I wanted a partner to act submissve towards me. that didn't mean I wanted all women to think in such ways when it came to the other aspects of their lives.

In fact for Lee the attitude of thinking that she needed a man to save her was actually rather dangerous. Not that she did think in such ways, it was clearly a fantasy thing for her. Maybe she liked to be like a princess but she wasn't foolish enough to ignore reality for a dream.

"It's getting late. I think I might... turn in early. I can't help thinking about how soft and warm my bedroll is".

Yeah it was late. I should try and sleep as well. I had the morning watch later. I had to be up so Alistair could get at least four hours sleep. During our travels he'd explained that Wardens didn't need as much sleep as other people but we did need some because tiredness made you sluggish in a fight. Oddly neither of us had realised that this was so until a weeks on the road together.

Normally this wasn't as much of issue anyway, but we were closer to the main body of the Spawn now and therefore needed to be on our guard more.

"Sleep tight" I said as Lee started to walk over to where she had moved her tent.

"You know I enjoy your company. But I am cold and I'd prefer to be in my bedroll, were it is warm and soft unlike the ground you are lying on".

"Do you need some more blankets?" I asked, figuring that she might be hinting that she wasn't comfortable with the ground we'd set camp upon.

Rather than answer she got religious on me.

"You know The Maker says we must share our blessings".

"Does that mean you want my blankets?" I asked.

She was welcome to them. I didn't have much trouble sleeping these days. The nightmares sometimes woke me up earlier than I would like but I could get to sleep even on hard ground these days.

"Dear Journal" the Bard was saying even I started writing again "Leliana has shown much affection for me. Even asked me to come to bed with her, but alas, subtlety is lost on me for I mean a silly man who..."

Okay I must have been more tired than I thought to have missed that offer.

"Right yes" I said "I do like warm and soft".

The sad thing was that I had actually started to write that all down.

"Good. Now come with me, before I actually have to say what it is I want. I'm still trying to be mysterious you know".

Yep women are strange.

(Line Break, POV Shift)

Morrigan walked into the circle of light and sat down next to the camp fire, rather close to Alistair. Given the direction the witch was looking in the former Templar knew at once that Morrigan had not come over for his company.

"Decided to grace us with your presence?" he said.

"And who is this 'us'?" Morrigan replied. "Tis just you and I here".

True enough. Everyone else was either sleep or walking around the edge of the camp. Mostly they were trying to ignore what was going on in the Bard's tent. Leliana and Alistair's fellow Warden were hardly making much noise or otherwise drawing much attention, but it wasn't hard to guess what they were up to.

Still the royal bastard was glad that were at least trying to be discrete, and judging by Leliana giggling they were actually having sex just fooling around. But he was no expert on such matters.

"So you came all the way over her just to talk to me? I'm both flattered and a little worried"

"Fool" Morrigan replied. "You know very well why I'm here."

Alistair nodded. He had to admit he was a little jealous himself. Not of either of his friends, but of the fact that he wasn't able to do such things. Not that there was anyone around he wished to do such things with, but it would have been nice if there had been someone.

Morrigan kept her eyes on white tent that had been moved just outside the light of the fire and listened to Leliana laugh softly as she talked about something very enjoyable with Gothic. It was a quiet night and Leliana's voice carried far in the still air. Even muted by the tent's canvas, it was almost possible to make out the words.

The witch Morrigan didn't understand the gibberish Leliana kept switching to, but she catch the odd word of it when Gothic spoke it more slowly. Apparently he knew a bit of that tongue. But then again, she didn't need to understand the words. She knew the feeling behind what was said well enough.

Alistair apparently had a better understanding of what the Bard was now trying to teach Gothic to say. Or at least Morrigan judged it to be so as he cleared his throat noisily and got to his feet.

"I should get back to my watch," he said softly.

"Then leave," Morrigan snapped.

Alistair looked at her as though he was about to say something, but evidently thought better of it.

Sometime later the witch scowled and left as well.

(Line Break. POV Shift)

Leliana spoke softly, while stroking the dark hair of the Warden who was contentedly resting his head upon her bare lap. It was a story, a rather naughty one about two high born ladies in a bath tub. Gothic had a very limited understanding of what he called French, but he seemed to comprehend the theme the story. The Bard fully intended for him to learn her language. She'd be able to tell him a lot of interesting stories that way and he'd be eager to understand the details.

Leliana knew the tale of by heart, mostly because it was about her and she written it down in a few different dairies, so she didn't need to think much about what was she was saying. So her thoughts turned to the man she'd already fallen in love with.

At first it had been difficult to get a read on Gothic. He was a warrior, someone who could kill without remorse, but he was also rather gentle as well. At least with her. He always listened to whoever needed his aid, and he always tried help, even if he clearly didn't enjoy being a hero.

That had been somewhat puzzling to the Bard. In Leliana's experience, most people who secretly liked to be kind and generous didn't then go and go and slaughter bandits with cold, steely hatred. At least not on a regular basis.

Of course, he had become more openly kind the more time he'd spent with her, and mostly it was directed at her, but always there was that hint of a ruthless bastard. He killed that Sloth demon with a weapon she couldn't of imagined ever existing and he had utterly destroyed the creature with great satisfaction.

Then there was that whole glowing thing. Leliana had never asked about that as for her it was a sure sign that the Maker was aiding the Warden. What else could it be.

Absolute silence filled the tent when the last of the words left Leliana's lips. It had been a very dirty story but Gothic seemed quite happy to lie there while Leliana devoted her whole attention to him.

In some ways he was such a big softy. He'd been quite gently with her, in fact she'd had to speed things up otherwise they'd never of gotten to this point, and she was enjoying this tender moment a lot.

Leliana had fooled around with many people in her life, men and women alike, and most of them had been far better at it than Gothic. But that wasn't to say that he didn't know what he was doing, because he really did, it was just that he clearly saw her as something delicate. Which was nice actually but she liked a little more roughness in a man.

So deep in thought was she that the red headed woman failed to notice that the Warden's head had moved. The Bard suddenly gasped when she felt the Warden's mouth on her breasts.

The man from another world then began kissing her breasts, slowly but intently and every time her lips met her skin Leliana's arousal grew. He really did know a woman's body that was for sure.

Gothic's kisses wandered across her chest, seemingly without direction and with no apparent purpose other than to make the Bard want more. Leliana squirmed slightly while wishing that the man who direct his kisses elsewhere. However she did not give voice to that growing desire

She would not dream of telling her Gothic to do anything, she felt happy to let him take control of things. Which was natural by now as she did follow his commands outside of the tent already.

Not that he seemed to enjoy ordering people about, which she supposed was a good thing. He didn't seem the type to go power mad even if she did think that he actually enjoyed being powerful and respected.

The red head moaned with arousal and sighed with lust. She felt a bite and then Leliana yelped, for a brief instant as the Warden bit her. It was a strange sensation, yet it was also very welcome.

He was being more aggressive this time and she badly wanted him to be. So overall it was good but she also felt nervous because she knew that soon she would no longer be in control of her own body. However she could not stop what was happening even if she had wanted to.

Something between a moan and a small scream escaped from Leliana's hand covered mouth when Gothic's hand began to explore her wetness. The Bard began squirming and shaking, her own hands were doing everything they could to keep her from falling to the ground while also trying to stop herself from waking other people up.

It didn't escape Leliana that the Warden was not being so gentle this time. Somehow he seemed to know that his woman, for that was exactly what she was now, needed a bit more roughness in a man. However that wasn't to say that he in anyway hurting her. It was just that on some level he seemed to know exactly what it was she needed.

The Bard soon found it hard to stay sitting up she collapsed on the bed roll and let herself be explored and played with. They were still getting to know each other, so there was no rush to take things too far. Gothic might not have long to live, but they could wait a day or two more. Assuming of course the Warden didn't figure out exactly how much he made Leliana want to submit to him.

"Laissez-moi vous plaisir" she whispered.

Gothic either didn't hear her or didn't understand what the Bard had just said. So she put her words into action. She moved her head so that she could take the Warden's manhood into her mouth and started doing what she done more than few times to get a man to think that she adored him. The only difference this time was that it was actually how she really felt.

The effort paid off the Warden relaxed and let her do all the work. She'd enjoyed being touched both gently and not so gently but right now she wanted to make him happy. She was no novice at this sort of things. Bards are after all spies and men do tend to spill secrets with their seed, she was good at getting both out of them.

Before long she got exactly what she wanted, but by then she was tired to care about anything that could be said. They would both have time for talk later, for now she just wanted to curl up in his arms and know that someone she was sharing a bed with actually cared for her.

(Line Break. POV Shift)

When I woke up I found Lee watching me sleep with an adoring look upon her face. Either she was incredible actress or she really was in love. Honestly I had no idea which it was, and right now I was somewhere between feeling loved and thinking that Leliana was more than a little creepy.

"Did you sleep at all?" I asked.

"Quite well actually" she replied "I just wanted to watch you sleep for a while"

Yeah she was either totally in love with or obsessed to the point of becoming a serial killer. Although sometimes that could be the same thing.

"In fact I felt safe in your arms. Safe, loved and accepted. It was as if I found where I belong. Oh and I very much enjoyed the other things we did as well".

At least she didn't mention wanting to keep my eyelashes in a jar. That was just wrong, very wrong.

"Same here" I replied.

Although I was wondering when I'd gotten naked. That could have been very embarrassing if we'd come under attack. So I decided to start dressing even as Leliana pouted a bit at the idea.

"We should get up" I pointed out "I need take over Alistair, poor bloke must dead on his feet by now".

"Yes the Darkspawn surely wait with bated breath for you to put them out of their misery!"

I found it rather attractive that she seemed to enjoy the idea of me slaying countless Spawn. Maybe it even turned her on.

"Shame they won't just queue up and let me kill them one at a time" I mused "my arms would get really sore but hey it would save us from having to chase them around the countryside".

Lee laughed at that despite the fact that it hadn't really been funny. Which convinced me that she was in fact in love and the fact that I found her to be adorable while being so silly convinced me that I was really feeling it to.

Which didn't suck.

(End Chapter)

Author Note

Finally the romance stuff is over. I can get back to the action and hopefully write some real sex scenes that all fun and light on feelings.

Also Shale will be in the next chapter and she is always awesome.


End file.
